Ice and Heat
by Jackel Smith
Summary: Jamie and Jack have been friends since their battle nine years ago. but the now 18 year old Jamie is in a relationship with jack and Jack's having some strange side-effects. (bennefrost)
1. Chapter 1 - A beginning

Jamie awoke with a thick sheet of sweat covering his body. He had just had one of his worst night-mares, one where Pitch was back. He couldn't help it, he was just constantly scared of Pitch whenever jack wasn't around to protect him.

_Hmm… jack._

Jamie shook himself to try and not get lost in his thoughts as he usually would do whenever he thought about him. Jamie was currently confused by his feelings for Jack. Ever since 2 years ago he has been obsessed with him and whenever he was around him he would get butterflies in his stomach. Just thinking about being near him was enough to make his knees go weak. He tried not to get too carried away with his thoughts and started to get ready for school.

Although just before he left his room a cold chill flooded over his back. He immediately turned around excitedly

_Jack?_

Jamie saw he wasn't there and disappointedly turned back to his door, only to be caught inches away from the _beautiful_ winter spirit. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he nearly walked into him.

"Hey Kiddo!" Jack said with a cheerful smile on his lips. Jamie's immediate reaction was to pull jack into a tight and almost _desperate _hug. Jack was equally surprised by this as Jamie was when he saw him, and he nearly fell onto Jamie.

"Jack! I missed you so much!" Jamie said into jack hoodie as jack returned the hug.

"Why I've only been gone since yesterday!" Jack said slightly confused at Jamie's attitude.

"Oh… yeah. Um of course you have. It felt like forever…" Jamie trailed off getting more and more embarrassed at what he was saying and decided to back away from jack.

"Well, at least I'm _back_ now!" Jack said sarcastically, his grin widening.

"Jack I have something to tell you." Jamie said nervously, starting to become a bit sick.

"Uh… yeah. Go on." Jack said with a look of curiosity and hop in his eyes

"I think. I-I think that…" Jamie said, yet again trailing off as if his body just couldn't stand to utter the words he so eagerly wanted to say, because he had just figured it out.

"go on…" Jack said, inching closer to Jamie

"I think that I-I am in love with…" Jamie said starting to get light headed. Could he ever finish this sentence?

"Whatever you need to say just say it" Jack said, looking like he might be a bit jealous, "whoever it is I won't mind"

"Jack, I think I am in love w-with," Jamie said sitting on his bed and taking a deep breath, "You"

As soon as Jamie uttered these words Jack pulled him into a tight hug that nearly knocked them both onto the floor.

"I love you to Jamie!" Jack said, tears of joy streaming down his face.

They cuddled like that for about 20 minutes in complete silence, just enjoying each other's company before jack finally broke the silence.

"Shouldn't you go to school? We have been here for quite a long time now"

Jamie sighed and looked at his calendar. "It's a Saturday. I don't know why I'm wearing my school uniform."

"Do you know what that means?" Jack said, smiling lovingly at Jamie. His smile had changed from being a shallow cheeky smirk, to being a loving and deep smile.

"No"

"It means we can do anything we like together _all_ day long."

"My mum and sister are home"

"Well then, we need to be quiet then…" Jack said, sitting up from there cuddling position and looked at the clock. 08:23, probably the earliest jack had been awake in 300 years.

"I'm going to get some breakfast. If you want some I'll get you some."

"Nah, I'm…" Jack suddenly felt himself become hungry. This might sound normal, but for a 300(and something) year old who has never been hungry in all of their immortal life, it was weird. "actually could you get me something, it will look a bit strange if things in your kitchen start to float about in mid-air."

"OK, I'll be back in a sec." Jamie said, pecking Jack on the lips as he left the room.

Jack took this opportunity to have a bit of a poke around Jamie's room. It had changed so much since they had first met there 9 years ago. The piles of toys were now replaced with books, the old chests where Jamie would hide stuff were replaced with a desk and laptop. Jack sighed at the sweet memories from when Jamie was a sweet young boy. Such good memories were hard to forget, even for a 300+ year old 18 year old boy.

"Here you go." Jamie said as he entered the room, clasping 2 bowls with cereal inside.

"What the hell is this?" Jack said, looking confused at the foreign substance in the bowl.

"It's cereal. Try it" Jamie said, trying to force jack into eating it.

"Fine" Jack whined and ate a spoonful.

"What do you think?" Jamie said looking at Jacks even more confused expression

"It tastes like sugar mixed with fat and milk" Jack said, trying not to be sick on Jamie's floor.

"Well if you don't want it, more for me!" Jamie said trying not to laugh

"What do you mean? It tastes great!" Jack said, eating the cereal quicker than Jamie thought possible.

"I thought you said you didn't like it?" Jamie was now getting confused at jack's strange behaviour.

"I suppose it immediately _grew_ on me!" Jack said with a cheeky smile on his lips.

"Well that's normal" Jamie muttered sarcastically to himself as jack finished the cereal

"What was that?" Jack asked

"Nothing." Jamie said putting his half-eaten cereal on his desk and turned back to jack.

"Anything you wanna do now, or are we gonna sit here and just stare at each other all day?" Jamie said moving closer to jack

"Sounds like a plan!" Jack said playfully, pulling Jamie into a tight embrace and pulling him back into a cuddling position on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Scar

Jamie was awoken by Sophie entering the room.

"Get up, it's nearly time for…" She trailed of as she saw jack lying next to him. "Sorry, I'll leave you two alone." She giggled leaving the room. Jack also woke up at the sound of the door being clicked shut.

"What was that about?" Jack asked yawning. He figured they must have fallen asleep on Jamie's bed.

"I don't know. Although I think we should be a bit more careful or Sophie will start telling everybody about us." Jamie said, getting up

"Is that a bad thing?" Jack asked, feeling hurt.

"Only if who she tells doesn't believe in you and then beats me up" Jamie said, trying not to hurt jack anymore after his reaction.

"Who would beat you up?" Jack asked. His expression had changed from hurt to a mixture of confusion and worry.

"It's a long list." Jamie said. He didn't feel like talking about the mocks and beatings he had got over the years.

"Ok." Jack said. He rubbed Jamie's shoulder for a second until Jamie flinched away. "Why does that hurt?"

"It doesn't" Jamie said shyly, backing away from Jack.

"Jamie, let me look." He said, lifting up Jamie's sleeve only to be shocked with what he could see. Next to Jamie's shoulder was a large scar that had only just started to scab over by the looks of it. Jamie winced as the cold air got to it and he immediately pulled his sleeve back down.

"Who did this" Jack asked, suddenly becoming very serious.

"No-one. It doesn't matter" Jamie said, trying to change the subject somehow.

"Jamie. Who did this?" Jack repeated. Jamie felt the room go down to about -2°

"Just some guy."

"Who"

"My…" Jamie couldn't stand to say the rest in fear Jack would hurt the person in question

"Jamie please tell me who. I promise not to hurt them if you don't want me to." Jack said, hoping he could keep his promise.

"My. My dad did this" Jamie said, bursting out in tears.

"WHAT?" Jack shouted, but immediately tried to comfort Jamie with a hug. "Why did he do this to you?"

"When mum and him were fighting, like they usually do, I tried to stop them when my dad threatened her with a knife. So he turned around and stabbed me in the arm and my mom tried to hit me for 'interfering'." Jamie said, clutching jacks hoodie even tighter than before.

"Has this happened before?" Jack asked, starting to rub Jamie's back in an attempt to comfort him.

"Sometimes when I was little, but even more now that I try to help them get over the fighting. To be honest at this point even if they had a divorce I would be happy, as long as they don't _kill_ each other first." Jamie said, starting to cry again.

"Shh, shh. It'll be okay." Jack said softly, trying to comfort him as best he could.

"No it won't! They'll end up killing each other and I and Sophie will be orphans! And then my friends will leave me, and you'll stop loving me" The last 4 words Jamie said made them both mentally cringe so jack tightened in the embrace

"Jamie, I will never stop loving you okay. Even at the end of all time I will still love you just as much as I do now." Jack said reassuringly, now starting to stroke Jamie's hair.

"And that's another thing, you'll live forever because you're immortal and when I die you'll probably just move onto another person and do the same to them!" Jamie said, a tone of worry and anger creeping into his voice.

"Jamie I would never do that. When you, well you know, I don't think I could ever get over not seeing you again." Jack said, trying not to say the truth because, well, Jack would probably try to take his own life like he did when he realised he had seen his own mother die and not known until the day he saw his teeth.

"Jack," Jamie asked, trying to return his voice to normal and stop crying.

"Yeah Jamie." Jack said, allowing Jamie to sit up.

"Could you stop it from snowing in my room, I just saw my laptop go static" Jamie said looking over to his laptop. Both boys saw that it had in fact gone static and the light started to flicker on and off.

"Sorry." Jack said and the room was returned to a _near_ normal state almost immediately.

"Thanks" Jamie said smiling at jack. Although jack did not see this because he was checking the time, 01:12.

"Shit, I forgot about new Zealand!" Jack said getting up.

"What?" Jamie asked, cocking his head to the right.

"There's meant to be 3 feet of snow there by now. I forgot about it, and I'm glad I did!" Jack winked at Jamie.

"Okay, when can you be back?"

"Tomorrow morning. Can't to see you again!" Jack said pecking Jamie on the lips as he grabbed his staff and left.

"Bye!" Jamie called and jack waved back and blew Jamie a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3 - Questions

The Rest of the day partly flew by and partly felt like it would never end for Jamie. Or in simpler terms, whenever Jamie thought about Jack it felt like time would stop, and at the same time it would fly by whenever he did something to take his mind of jack, like painting jack, writing poems about jack, staring at pictures of jack (most of these were not that effective.) All that day Jamie tried to avoid his sister, because whenever something new happened between him and Jack she would never stop talking to him once she got the chance. Sadly, just before Jamie had his tea (the meal, not the drink) his sister practically pounced on him and started talking.

"What happened between you two? Why were you sleeping together? Why was he hugging you? Why did he blow you a kiss? Why was it snowing in your room? Did you show him the scar?" Sophie said very quickly. Before she could take a breath and get back to asking questions Jamie butted in,

"Friends, tired, friends, dare, dare, yes. There happy?" Jamie asked, trying to recall all of the question in the right order.

"Okay. Still got more questions." Sophie said very enthusiastically.

"Fire away" Jamie said, trying not to look too bored.

"So you're just friends?"

"Yeah"

"Are good friends"

"Yeah"

"Was the snow fun"

"Yeah"

"Do you have brown hair?"

"Yeah"

"Do you have brown eyes?"

"Yeah"

"Are in love with him?"

"Yeah," Jamie said, noticing what he had said he immediately started to blush and he blurted out, "no, no. I meant no."

"It's okay. I think it's uh…" Sophie said, looking slightly shocked "cute. And don't worry I won't tell anyone about you being _gay_" She whispered the last word so no-one could hear her but Jamie. He still regretted nether coming out to his parents in case they would hurt him or cast him out. _Actually,_ Jamie thought to himself, _it would be a good excuse to get out of this place and not be attacked by his parents for wanting to leave… _His thoughts trailed of as he stared blankly forward.

"Jamie. JAMIE!" Sophie said, clicking her fingers in front of his face. "Jacks here"

"Okay" Jamie said, just as he was about to run off he said to Sophie "Where?"

"My bedroom. He's just sneaked in." Sophie smiled

"Thanks!" Jamie said, already running up the stairs.

"Hi honey" Jack said pulling Jamie into a hug.

"Where did that come from?" Jamie asked Jack, started to get embarrassed.

"What? Not allowed to give my boyfriend pet names now?" Jack said, pecking Jamie on the lips.

"So, it's official then." Jamie said playfully, as he squeezed Jack's ass, enticing a yelp from the immortal.

"That was my impression." Jack said as he pulled Jamie into a kiss and he was soon to respond. After about a minute of kissing Jack pulled off for air. Jamie noticed jack's gasping and got a bit confused, did immortals breathe?

"That's umm, weird." Jack said between breaths.

"What?" Jamie asked worryingly

"I haven't breathed since. Well since I was mortal!" Jack said looking even more shocked.

"It's probably nothing." Jamie said putting a hand on jack's shoulder.

"Yeah you're probably right. Still strange though." Jack said, scratching the back of his head to try and think better.

"Don't worry about it" Jamie said to jack trying to kiss him on the cheek, only to be drawn back into a kiss by jack. They kissing for a few seconds before Jamie realised something,

"Jack, we're still in Sophie's bedroom" Jamie said, breaking the kiss and looking around.

"Oh yeah." Jack said, picking Jamie up bridal style and starting to walk towards Jamie's bedroom.

"HEY! What are y-"But Jamie was broke off by Jack pulling him into yet another kiss. Neither of the boys thought there could be any better a way to use their time as to have their lips locked and their tongues exploring each other's mouths.

When Jack finally put Jamie down on his bed he was surprised by the voice of Jamie's mother behind him

"Who are you?" She said calmly, obviously not drunk.

"What?" Both boys said, equally confused.

"I asked you who you are" She said. Jamie began to become very suspicious of her behaviour.

"I'm Jack" Jack said shyly.

"Do you have a last name?" She asked him eagerly.

"Frost, Jack Frost" He said, trying not to stutter with shyness and confusion.

"Nice to meet you!" She smiled and extended her hand out to offer a handshake to Jack.

"Nice to meet you too!" Jack smiled and returned the handshake.

"Okay, well I'll be down stairs if you need me!" she said walking out of Jamie's room. When the footsteps faded away Jamie finally broke the silence

"I don't know what to be more excited about," he said smiling like a mad man, "The fact that she can see you, or the fact that I managed to hide her booze well enough and she hasn't _flipped_ yet"

"I know, I know. This is amazing. And she didn't kill me!" Jack said practically jumping from the excitement.

"I'm just glad she only drinks whenever dad is angry with her and she is not an alcoholic." Jamie said, trying to calm down.

"Jamie I can't believe it, she can see me!" Jack said pulling Jamie into a tight hug.

"Today just keeps getting better and better!" Jamie said.

"I don't see how it could get any better now were together." Jack smiled.

"Jack."

"Yeah hon."

"Didn't you say a few days back about England getting snow today at about 6?

"Yeah"

"It's 05:59"Jamie said pulling out of the hug. Jack groaned at the idea of being away from Jamie for so long.

"And I've got to attend a 'guardian meeting' with North at half past…" Jack sulked.

"See you tomorrow after school, ok?" Jamie said, giving jack his staff.

"OK" Jack said pecking Jamie on the lips

"Bye!" Jamie called

"Bye" Jack said, blowing Jamie a kiss


	4. Chapter 4 - Lies

As Jack was covering the English towns with a thick layer of snow he found it very hard to concentrate. All he could think of was being in Jamie's arms, kissing Jamie, talking to Jamie. As he was thinking this he noticed that the ground had about 6 feet of snow and he had frozen quite a lot of people and cars accidentally while being distracted by thoughts about Jamie. After about half an hour he finally decided to move to the other side of England, well he actually only moved because he nearly caused a few cars to crash because of random snowfall and icy roads. When he was done with that he called to the wind to take him to North's workshop.

"Ah, Jack! Good to see you come! Da?" North boomed at jack with his usually merry Russian accent.

"What do you want to speak about?" Jack said, growing more and more impatient to leave and surprise Jamie by coming back so early.

"Why you in hurry?" North wondered.

"Nothing, just…" Jack said, trying to think up a good reason to leave, "nothing."

"Well anyway, back to task." North said, returning to a serious look. "We need to talk white Christmas"

"Snow everywhere, except Africa and anywhere else hot. K, bye!" Jack said _very_ quickly as he turned to leave.

"Not so fast." North boomed, grabbing Jack's shoulder "who are they?"

"Who" Jack said trying desperately to not know what North was talking about.

"What's her name?" He asked, trying to practically squeeze out the information from jack "The one you love."

"Her name is…" Jack said thinking about girls names beginning with J "Jenny, Jenny Bi-water Ray"

"Tell I congratulate you both!" North said smiling, obviously not picking up on the strange name, "Now off you run."

Jack immediately ran and (under his breath) called for the wind to take him to Jamie's house.

While he was going there he started to realise something. The closer he got to jamie's house, the more people could see him. Eventually he was forced to walk the last 500 metres there and had to ring the doorbell.

"Hi, err…" Mrs Bennet smiled, trying to remember his name, "Jackson?"

"It's jack." Jack smiled as she beckoned him in.

"Jamie's upstairs in his room." She said and he immediately shot up the stairs and into Jamie's room. Jamie herd the footsteps and went to open the door, only to have his favourite winter spirit run into him and knock them both to the floor.

"Hi. Jack" Jamie said calmly, as if expecting something like this to happen.

"Hiya, honey!" Jack said smiling from ear to ear.

"Jack, before anything else, could you close the door. I think my mum just heard us." Jamie said as they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Jack immediately kicked the door shut and they both shot up onto Jaime's bed, as if to look like they were just innocent friends.

As the footsteps got closer to the door they tried to make up conversation, which ended up being

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Err… hi"

"Hello"

After that both boys stopped even trying to not talk as if they were in love and gave up completely. Just as they were starting to cuddle each other, luck decided that it hated them and Mrs Bennet walked in to find Jamie holding jack and jack with his head rested on Jaime's shoulder.

"What in the?" She blurted out and the boys immediately jumped apart.

"Hi Mrs Bennet!" Jack grinned and Jamie tried to hide his head. Jack then continued with a hand covering half his mouth to fake a whisper "I'm dating you son!"

At this Mrs Bennet gasped in shock and Jamie slapped jack's leg.

"Ow, why did you do that? Jack almost shouted, jumping up off the bed.

"Why did you tell her?" She said getting up as well, "and sorry"

"I am still here!" Mrs Bennet said sarcastically to them.

"Sorry" Both boys said simultaneously.

"Can I have a talk with you 2, downstairs?" She said, beckoning them outside. Jack and Jamie both walked out, holding hands, and went downstairs. Mrs Bennet followed closely.

When they were downstairs she started the _talk_.

"So, Jamie, how long have you been gay." She said in a hushed voice as if someone was listening.

"Probably since birth, learnt about it when I was about 12" Jamie said in a normal voice.

"SHH! I don't want your sister hearing." She whispered to Jamie.

"She already knows" Jamie said, very slightly raising his voice.

"Okay then, how about you, jack. If you don't mind me asking." She said, her voice returning to normal.

"Pretty much the same as Jamie." He said, smiling at his 'partner in crime'

"okay, so how long have you been boyfriends?" She asking, her voice getting more relaxed as her brain started to come to terms with having a gay son, and coming from a very religious background didn't exactly help her.

"Officialy, 3 days." Jack started.

"But really, about 2 years after we became friends we started to have a crush on each other." Jamie said, placing a hand round the back if jack's hips and pulling him closer.

"Have you had-"Mrs Bennet started, but was cut of by both boys at once.

"NO" they both said, looking a bit shocked.

"Can I ask where you live jack?" Mrs Bennet asked, finally acting completely normal.

Jack thought for a moment, then said "Not really anywhere."

This confused Mrs Bennet and Jamie finished of the sentence, "he is a homeless person"

"What?" Mrs Bennet said looking shocked.

"Well we had a house in Northamptonshire" Jack lied, using the first place that come to mind (The place he had recently buried in snow) "then we were evicted and lived in a motor-home, then that was taken away about 3 days ago and I have been in a sleeping bag on Jaime's floor in his room."

Jamie was shocked to find his mother actually believing this.

"You poor boy." She said, leaning over to rub his shoulder.

"It's fine, really." Jack said, finding it harder and harder to lie. Well mostly lie because he was in-fact homeless. "Well I say we, when it's really just 'me'."

Mrs Bennet actually still believed this and started to almost cry. "God, what a terrible life you've had!" She was holding this back as a last resort but, well for all she knows jack needs one "I could infact change jamies old bed for the double on in the spair room"

"No, it's fine" Jack said.

"Yeah, we can share my single!" Jamie finished and pecked Jack on the cheek.

"Okay then." Jack said, pulling Jamie into an even tighter embrace (or at least the tightest you can have while being _next_ to a person).

"Okay then, you can do whatever you want now." Mrs Bennet said as she left to make some tea (The drink). At this Jack and Jamie went into the living room and cuddled up on the settee (couch, or sofa. I just say settee) and put a scary movie. They lay there with jacks head on Jaime's chest and Jamie stroking jack's hair and back, every now and then planting a kiss on jack's forehead. Although by the end they had huddled up together so much from fright Jamie was curled into a half ball and jack was sitting on his lap, both were clutching each other's tops.


	5. Chapter 5 - school

Jamie awoke and rolled out of bed, only to lack the energy to stop rolling and he fell, face down, onto the floor with a groan. The night before had been mentally draining, who knew that Jack could lie so much and still have Jamie's mother believe him. Jamie peered up at the clock, S0:L0 o'clock.

"What the?" Jamie said, turning his alarm clock over on the floor. 07:05, seeing this new news he decided to, slowly, get up. As he was about to leave a tight embrace around his waist stopped him.

"Aren't you going to say good morning?" Jack said playfully, letting go of the hug.

"Good Morning" Jamie said, pecking jack on the lips before going to brush his teeth and go to school. Well, it's more of a college that anyone over 13 could get into with good enough grades. This meant every class had 70-100 pupils in and the place was as cramped as hell. Jamie didn't mind this, except for the fact that some of the older kids managed to seriously harm the younger ones in the havoc. If you had seen some of the younger kid's injuries you would take Jamie's scar as no more as a simple scratch.

"Jamie." Jack half groaned, half pleaded "Do you think you could get me into your school?"

At these words Jamie perked up and smiled eagerly as he spoke "That's a great idea! Although you would hate it there."

"Nah, what would some lessons do to my attitude? I could take it." Jack grinned getting of the bed (already dressed as he didn't take anything off and had slept in his hoodie, T-shirt and brown trousers)

"Fine, how about we try to get you in today, then you can start whenever they say. Although you may find the other Guardians mad for a lack of snow." Jamie said, walking to the bathroom.

"I thought of that." Jack said, following Jamie closely "I have learnt to 'remote control' my powers. It's less fun but the job gets done."

"Okay then!" Jamie smiled as he pulled jack into a very passionate kiss that nearly ended up in them falling into the bath several times. After a few moments of kissing and very small light moans jack broke the (almost) silence.

"Jamie, time." He said, pulling away.

"Huh?" Jamie said looking at the clock. 7:30.

"I think we should leave." Jack said, he already knew what time Jamie left so he could catch up to him for a snowball fight back in the _innocent _years.

"Okay." Jamie sighed reluctantly and Jamie picked up his back and they left. It was a quick walk to school, although still surprising as everyone they passed could see Jack perfectly fine.

They got to the school slightly earlier as Jack had started to walk faster and faster due to excitement every time someone could see him. By the time they had got to the school they were nearly running and both boys were panting from lack of breath. Then Jamie realised something. Last time someone came out as gay they were killed almost immediately. _Literally_ Killed, some of the year 13 students had gone up to him with knives and stabbed him in the face and neck countless times. Jamie had now started to get extremely dizzy and had to hold onto the wall to prevent him from collapsing on the floor.

"Jamie, you okay?" Jack asked reaching over to try and steady Jamie.

"No, I'm not." Jamie said sternly, trying his best to look at jack and concentrate on standing upright. "If they find out I'm gay they'll kill me"

"What can they do? They're just kids." Jack said sarcastically.

"Kill me?" Jamie said nearly falling over. When they had stopped he carried on, "Last year some kid came out as gay and the year 13 students, I mean the 20 year olds killed him. He was 2 years older than me and now the body was only recognisable by the finger prints due to how much his face was ripped up!" Jamie said tensing up. After this he became unable to stand and half sat, half fell onto the floor.

"So you literally meant kill." Jack said, sitting next to Jamie.

"Yeah." Jamie said, now gaining a large headache and felt like he was going to vomit.

"So have they done it any other time since then?" Jack asked worriedly.

"N-no" Jamie stuttered, his body growing cold.

"Jamie! JAMIE!" Jack shouted as his walking companion collapsed to the pavement unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6 - Changes

The first thing Jamie was aware of was a huge headache. Then he heard the beeping, that constant agitating beating. Then he started to smell blood, he figured this was from his head. When his vision finally restored he could see that he was in a hospital room. Although none of that mattered to him, all he could think of was where jack was. Was Jack okay? Why wasn't he here?

Then Jamie noticed something. A second beeping coming from next to his bed. Jamie slowly moved his head to look to his right, only to be shocked with what he saw. Jack was with him, but he wasn't okay. He had bandages around his head and torso, while his legs were in casts and so were his arms. All across jacks face were bruises and he clearly had a black eye. The only thing that was reassuring was the fact of their heartbeats both being the same, although this did not stop the feel of worry and guilt flooding through his body. Then he started to notice other things, like how in all of their time together Jack had no heartbeat, but the machine detected one. Jack had been so cold that if he even came close to water it would freeze, and yet no measures to warm him up. Either this was a really shitty hospital or jack was…

"Jamie?" Jack asked, now looking over at him.

"I'm sorry jack." Jamie said, now becoming increasingly guilty.

"For what? Fainting because of worry and stress?" He said, trying to cheer Jamie up with a cheeky smile, but only winced as he tried to curve his mouth in such way.

"How about getting you beat up?" Jamie said sarcastically.

"Nah this? This will heal in about the same time as your massive and extremely stressful possibly future coma inducing head trauma will." Jack said very seriously.

"You don't ever sugar coat things do you jack?" Jamie asked, mainly to himself.

"Well I could have said the truth but I won't because you will most likely go into a stress induced coma." Jack said retaining his seriousness.

"It could kill me if I get stressed, right?" Jamie asked very calmly.

"Yeah" Jack said, also gaining a calmed tone.

"Who beat you up?" Jamie asked after a while of silence.

"Year 13 guys. Luckily they didn't have too many knifes, only one." Jack said, trying not to think about the pain he went through, and still is going through.

"The big shits" Jamie said angrily.

"Calm down, you don't want to be comatose." Jack said worryingly.

Jamie and jack continued to insult the year 13s until jamie's mother burst through the door like a bat out of hell.

"Are you two alright?" She said worryingly, rushing over to sit between them on a chair next to the wall.

"Yes" Both boys droned simultaneously.

"Don't be like that." She playfully scolded.

At this both boys groaned and lay back on their pillows in complete synchronisation

"You're like identical twins you two." She said playfully.

"No were not! Were better than that" Both boys said in complete unison, then exchanged glanced before bursting out laughing.

"You lot are mad" She said to herself, readjusting in her seat.


	7. Chapter 7 - Life

When Jamie awoke he noticed 4 people standing around him, all with face masks and blue sterile body suits around them. Next he managed to make out where he was, an operating table.

"He's waking up." One of the nurses said and Jamie heard a valve being turned and gas flooded his lungs.

"Is he under yet?" Another nurse asked.

"Almost…"

Darkness…

When Jamie woke up he could feel he was wrapped up in what felt like to be a sleeping bag. No, a body bag. As he started moving he hears a lot of commotion and the bag was ripped of around his head and he saw jack in front of him. Jack was crying so much the top half of his hoodie was soaked with tears.

"Jamie!" Jack said astonished, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

"What the fuck jack!" Jamie said, angrily. "Why did you think I was dead?"

"You were flat lining, your body temperature was 0 degrees, your body had gone limp, and your brain had stopped all activity…" Jack tried to carry on but he started to sob uncontrollably and Jamie had started crying to.

"Now I'm scared." Jamie said, scared.

"I'm just glad you're not, well, dead." Jack said, pulling out of the hug.

"It was strange, it was not like a light, or really anything. I just remember going to sleep in the hospital room, waking up on the operating table for about ten seconds and then being here in a body bag." Jamie said, wiping away his tears.

"So you have no idea how long you've been here?" Jack asked, shyly.

"No." Jamie said, becoming worried.

"Well you were comatose the same day you awoke on the operating table from stress, then after 6 months your body gives up and the next day, this happens and you _wake up_" Jack said, shying away.

"Thank you jack, for not giving up on me." Jamie said, a loving smile portrayed on his lips.

"I have told you this before, I would never give up on you" Jack said cheekily smiling as he pulled Jamie into a kiss.

After a few _very_ enjoyable minutes of their lips being locked and their tongues doing an intricate dance in each other's mouths Jamie decided to break the silence.

"Shouldn't we tell someone about me not being dead" Jamie said, smiling a lot.

"First we should get your clothes though." Jack said looking at Jamie's naked body under the plastic bag.

"Didn't they throw them out?" Jamie asked, cocking his head to the right.

"They gave them to whoever they thought was closest to you." Jack said, looking over at where he had been sitting, a pile of clothes sitting on the chair besides it.

"Thanks." Jamie said, getting out from inside the bag, cupping his crotch for privacy.

"I couldn't get your shoes, they threw them out for some reason." Jack said, confused.

"That's weird" Jamie said, his face screwed up in confusion even more than Jack's.

Jamie proceeded to get dressed and jack turned away to give Jamie some dignity and privacy. Jack was then surprised by two hand wrapping around his waist.

"I've missed this" Jamie said, resting his head on jack's shoulder.

"Well I'm not letting you leave, so you get all you need of this." Jack said smiling, pecking Jamie on the lips.

"Now let's go tell people" Jamie said, grabbing jack's hand and rushing them out of the room.

"Wait, where are we going?" Jack asked, stopping them.

"I don't know, usually my plan is to very enthusiastically power walk in random directions to make it look like I know what I'm doing." Jamie said, grinningly stupidly at Jack.

"I know where to go, follow me." Jack said, walking in the other direction, both still hand in hand.

After about 10 minutes of walking they reached Jamie's mother who spotted them from over 200 metres away in a busy corridor and was now running through the people to get to them.

"JAMIE!" She shouted, now only ten feet away. She stopped, luckily enough for them the floor had a lot of friction and she didn't hit them. "Why aren't you dead?"

"I don't know" He said astonished. "No-one knows, not me, you, jack, I don't think the doctors know."  
"This is great" She shouted, now getting the less than wanted attention of nearly everyone in the corridor. "We need to tell whoever declared you dead-"

"And I will punch them in the face" Jack said, now getting angry.

"Can I have a say in this?" Jamie said, raising his voice. "Could we just go home and deal with this tomorrow?"

"Great idea!" Jamie's mother said, "I'm sure Sophie will be ecstatic about you waking up."

"Let's go!" Jack said, wrapping an arm around Jamie.

They left the hospital


	8. Chapter 8 - Life, fear, death

The whole walk home mainly consisted of Jamie and Jack kissing and hugging and making up for the time they had lost. Suddenly, Jack collapsed backwards onto the floor clutching his chest.

"What wrong? What do I do?" Jamie said frantically as he crouched over jack, cradling him in his arms.

"Ambulance, hospital, ambulance, ambulance!" Jack started to almost chant as he clutched his chest tighter and tighter, his face screwed up with pain and he was crying excessively.

"Calling one" Jamie's mother said as she placed a phone to her ear.

"What's wrong? What's happening?" Jamie asked frantically.

"Heart's started to beat. _Very_ quickly. Blood's warming up. Lungs trying to make me breathe." Jack said through gritted teeth as he tried not to scream in pain, although after a few seconds he failed and screamed with all his, extremely painful, lungs.

"It'll be okay. You're going to be fine." Jamie cooed, trying to sooth jack. Although inevitably this failed.

"Jamie, honey. No offence" Jack said, trying to control his voice through the pain, "But SHUT UP!"

After about 2 minutes an ambulance arrived and jack was rushed inside, Jamie rode with him.

"This is so strange." One of the nurses said, "It's like his body is rejecting a heartbeat, or any signs of life."

"Well, to be honest, his heart hasn't ever beat in all the time I've known him." Jamie said, shyly, "And if you look at his fingers they are riddled with frostbite from lack of body heat."

"True." The nurse said, examining the now almost silent Jack who was strapped to a make-shift bed and was gagged, "Right now the only way to save his life would be either an expensive heart transplant. Or the extremely risky one, stop his heart and effectively _kill_ him."

"Just don't use the word _kill_ and I will." Jamie said, taking Jack's hand and he saw a tear run down jack's face. Then Jack's hand jerked away and he held up 2 fingers.

"Here, this will do it. Now, Jack, this is going to really, really hurt. Okay?" The nurse said, handing some defibrillators to Jamie, he saw a small dial that was set to maximum strength.

"Okay, here we go." Jamie said, placing them inched away from Jack and the nurse lifted up his hoodie + shirt to reveal his bare chest.

"On the count of 3... 1" Jamie said, thrusting the defibrillators to Jack's chest. He saw jack arch up and Jack flat lined, body temperature returning to 0 and both his lungs failed.

At this Jack smiled from behind the medical (sound proof) gag as he was unstrapped, mouth gag first. As soon as his arms were free he pulled Jamie into a long, deep kiss. After about three minutes Jamie pulled of, going purple and gasping for breath.

"Thank you." Jack said, placing a hand on Jamie's shoulder.

"I will kill you any time, as long as it's so you'll live" Jamie smiled, pulling jack into a hug.

"Wait a sec, are you the guy who died, then lived?" The nurse asked, looking straight at Jamie.

"Yup, I've got to say, nearly everything to do with me is weird." Jamie said, looking straight at Jack.

"Well, now I've met someone who can't stay dead for over a day, and guy who can't stay alive for over a day! What else is going to happen eh? I bet a-" The nurse was cut off by Jamie's hand cupping their mouth.

"Whenever someone finishes that sentence it comes true, and I don't want that to happen." Jamie said, removing his hand from the nurse's mouth.

"Okay, well we'll give you a quick, and probably confusing, check up at the hospital and then you can go home." The nurse smiled.

After what felt like the longest hour in his life Jamie was finally greeted by Jack, beaming and blushing as he saw Jamie.

"Why are you blushing?" Jamie asked, pulling Jack into a hug.

"So I don't scare you immediately." Jack said, trying not to become scared himself.

"Wait. What jack?" Jamie asked pulling out of the hug and looking into Jack's eyes.

"Just be brave. And mainly run, okay." Jamie said slightly smiling.

Suddenly Jack started to collapse onto the floor.

"Jamie, better start running now…" Jack breathed as his body burst into a pile of black sand.

"Jack? JACK!" Jamie shouted, just after the last word emerged from his lips the sand formed into a new figure.

"Pitch…"


	9. Chapter 9 - Reality

"Pitch…" Jamie glared at him. "Where's my Jack"

"Not safe." Pitch smiled and threw black sand straight at Jamie. Jamie dodged it and made a run towards the hospital doors.

When he got outside he noticed everything dying in fear, the sky covered in black sand, the clouds were a scarlet red.

"Goodbye, Jamie Bennet!" Pitch shouted as everything around him (including the ground) dissolved into black sand.

Jamie's alarm clock went off as normal. He had just had the same dream he always had had. For as long as he could remember he had the same dream every night. In this dream he was in love with a boy, no a spirit, called Jack Frost. There wasn't even a single difference in the dreams in all these years that Jamie expected it all to happen. He thought this to be absurd since

He wasn't gay

Spirits don't exist

It was just a dream

That day carried on as any other Tuesday, the weirdest things would happen in class, the weather was weird, and he doodled random things all over the inside and outside of his books. At least it was normal, until he got to his room.

Jamie walked up to his window to look out, then he saw something strange.

_Him._

Jamie thought to himself as he saw the figure perched on the tree near his window. The figure was looking around at all the snow. No, he was making the snow.

"Hey you." Jamie called, opening his window.

"What?" Jack said, astonished by his presence bring noticed.

"Why are you in the tree?" Jamie asked, clearly suspicious by the boy's actions.

"Y-you can see me?" The figure asked, flying over to the window-sill.

"Yeah, and how did you just." Jamie asked, becoming more and more lighter headed as the distance between them closed.

"Is your name Jamie?" The figure asked, now only an inch of space between them.

"Jack?" Jamie asked the figure, leaning in with anticipation.

Suddenly jack embraced him in a hug that knocked them to the floor. Suddenly there heads and memories were filled with a whole new life. Near the final few images portrayed in their minds they both noticed it was their recurring dream.

Jamie started to laugh uncontrollably and rolled on top of Jack.

"Hiya honey." Jack smiled staring into the both stranger's and lover's eyes.

"You love pet names don't you?" Jamie said, breaking the distance between their lips. That was possibly the most passionate kiss they had ever had. It lasted for nearly an hour as Jamie finally found a way to silently breath as they kissed without disturbing the other person.

"Do you have a banging head too?" Jack asked just after he broke the kiss.

"Yeah, but I know something else I'd rather bang anyway!" Jamie smiled and pulled jack into another kiss.


	10. Chapter 10 - Bad Timing

Jack was awoken by the moonlight shining through the window. The fact that he had managed to fall asleep with Jamie on the floor didn't even cross his mind as he walked over to the windowsill.

"Jack Frost, I must speak with you" A voice that Jack knew all too well to be the man in the moon.

"What do you want?" Jack asked, extremely excited about what he was about to say.

"I need to give you and Jamie some good advice"

"What is it?"

"Run. No matter what, run. Never stop running."

"Sorry what? Run, why should we…" Jack tried to finish the sentence but found himself plummeting to the floor.

When jack woke up he found himself to be, yet again, in a tight embrace with Jamie. Neither boy had any recollection of any events of the night before. Jack decided, almost randomly, to get up, out of the embrace. Although, as he tried to move he felt the embrace tighten and a smile grew onto Jamie's lips.

"Where are you going?" Jamie smiled, gently kissing jack on the neck.

"I'm going nowhere now I know you're up." Jack winked, then planted a long kiss on Jamie.

After about a minute both boys decided to get up. Although, as luck would have it, they both slipped and ended up in a position where Jamie was on all fours with his crotch pressed against Jack's face. Then, just for fun, the universe or god or man in moon (OR WHATEVER!) decided to have Jamie's mother walk in at that very moment, as usual she didn't even bother to knock.

"You two, get up. You're not staying in bed all…" She stopped, practically frozen when she saw what she did. Then she winked and said, "Bottom drawer on the right."

By now both boys were flushing enough to put a cherry to shame. Once they had gotten up completely they checked the drawer.

"Ooh, what's this?" Jack asked, pulling a condom out of the drawer. "Well, now we don't have any worries."

"No, Jack! Just… NO!" Jamie said, extremely embarrassed.

"Just kidding." Jack said, smiling and pulling Jamie into a hug. "But still."

At this Jamie decided to give jack's ass a squeeze, enticing a small yelp from the other boy. As Jack jumped up Jamie took the opportunity to kiss Jack again. No matter how much, neither of them would ever get tired of kissing. Ever.


	11. Chapter 11 - Prom

The next day went normally. Jamie was at school, Jack was walking around burgess making tiny patches of snow. Although, at about 3rd lesson something his teacher said made his face light up.

"A reminder to all students, the prom will be tomorrow. The head teacher would like to apologize for any inconvenience the short notice has caused. All students must attend either as a couple to the Prom, or as a helper. These will be the people to clean up and only allow certain people in. You may bring a person of your age to the prom from outside of school, but only as a date." The teacher had groaned, knowing that now, no matter how much she tried, the class would not be controllable. So she sat in her chair, drank some tea and put in some, what looked ancient, earplugs.

All day after this Jamie could not concentrate and was dying to see Jack. As soon as the last bell rang he ran to his house, only to find a mopped tile floor and jack about 2 foot away from the door. As you have probably guessed, this meant Jamie running in, slipping on the floor and landing on top of Jack.

"Jack. Room. Now" Jamie said, trying to hide his excitement from his mom, and his words. After what had happened the day before he wanted to keep any double meanings in his sentences.

"Umm… Okay?" Jack said, slightly confused.

Both boys then rushed up the stairs, hand in hand, and burst into the room. As soon as they were through the doorway Jamie locked the door and took Jack by the hand.

"Jack?" Jamie asked, blushing like an apple.

"Yeah Jamie." Jack smiled, now also blushing.

"Will you be my date to the prom?" Jamie asked, astonished at how much confidence he mustered up so quickly when saying that.

"Y-y-y" Jack stuttered. After taking a deep breath he managed to say "Y-y-y- What do you think?"

At this Jack pulled Jamie into a passionate kiss.

"When is it?" Jack asked, "Please say it's not too soon."

"Is tomorrow too soon?" Jamie asked shyly.

"Well then, we need to get up town." Jack smiled and Jamie grabbed his phone. And almost suddenly became very jealous. Jack had pulled out one of the newest smart-phones, while Jamie was sitting there with an old clam phone in his hand.

"You call Guardians, I call friends" Jamie said, jack nodded.

"Hi bunny. Umm… could you help me with, no. okay." Jack said, pulling an awkward face and dialled up another number "Hi, North…. No, not right now… Next week… Missing snow… Okay, got to go now. Bye!"

"Hi Pippa, could you help me with… Umm no… No… YEAH WILL YOU PISS OF TOO, OKAY?" Jamie smiled at Jack before continuing. "Hey Robert, could you… Why were you going to call me…? You want advice on picking what to wear for the prom… Sure I'll over in about ten minutes."

"Hi, Sandy… you there… helloooo… Not there… Okay, bye!" Jack frowned, realising Sandy doesn't speak. Then he dialled up another number "Hi Tooth, I need some help with something… Yes it's clothes based… Yes it is about something formal… Yes I do need to see you before tomorrow… Okay then, be over in about 10 minutes. Bye!"

Both boys then started to think up their stories. Jack couldn't exactly say 'Hi Tooth, I'm dating a mortal and I am going to his prom. Can you get me something that would look sexy to a gay guy?' And Jamie can't really just say 'Hi Rob, I'm gay and dating an immortal who is also Jack Frost. What do you think I should wear to the prom?' Although, after a while, both boys decided to say something along those lines so everything would be out in the open. I mean, why postpone the inevitable with useless lies, anyway?

"We're off" Jamie called to his mom as they walked down the stairs and out the house. Luckily it was only about 4 o'clock and it was relatively light out, so if they were mugged it should be easier to identify them.

After about 10 minutes of walking Jamie arrived at Rob's house.

"Hi Rob, can I tell you a secret?" Jamie said, smiling.

"How weird is it?" Rob asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Very weird, and you probably won't believe it." Jamie said, still beaming enough to put search lights to shame.

"Well, might as well tell me now!" Rob said, shrugging.

"Okay then." Jamie said, taking a ling breath in, "I'm gay and dating an immortal who is also Jack Frost. What do you think I should wear to the prom?"

"Unexpected, although kind of obvious." Rob said, thinking.

"How is it obvious?" Jamie asked, frowning with thought.

At this Rob pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "You left this here last time you came." He then handed it to Jamie, who blushed a deep scarlet.

"Okay, I guess it was obvious." Jamie said, looking at the paper which was covered in drawings of jack, in the centre was a large drawing of Jack with a love heart around it.

"Well, let's go!" Rob said, shrugging yet again.

As they walked into town they were almost silent, it seems that making small talk is hard after admitting that. Once they were in town both boys tried on several outfits, trying to decide which one was best. Rob found this easy, mainly because he had the help of the closest thing to a girl he could take to the changing rooms help. And it wasn't hard for Jamie since of how Rob and Jack had almost the same taste. By that I meant that Jack was _extremely_ masculine in almost every way, much like Rob was.

Although for Jack the task at hand seemed to be more than challenging. Sure, Tooth had great taste in clothing, but she was also one of the guardians who _could_ be homophobic. Yeah that's right, He had gotten the courage to ask the other Guardians (he didn't tell them he _was_ gay, just asked) and North (Santa Clause) and Aster (Easter Rabbit) were in fact homophobic. Sandy (Sand Man) wasn't, luckily. Jack then took a long breath in, finally reaching Tooth's palace, and walked in.

"Tooth?" He called, although this seemed to be a bad idea due to nearly all the Baby Teeth (small humming-bird like fairies) rushed over to him and admired his teeth, forcefully.

"Get of him!" Tooth called to the fairies, dismissing them.

"Thanks." Jack said, sighing with relief that he wouldn't have his teeth ripped out by tiny fairies.

"You're welcome." Tooth smiled, "Now, why did you want to see on such short notice.

"Can I tell you something private?" Jack asked, smiling worriedly.

"Anything! Anything you like!" Tooth beamed.

"Okay, not really an easy way to say this… so." Jack took a deep breath in "I'm dating a mortal and I am going to his prom."

At this Tooth leapt at Jack and forced him into a hug. "I think this is great!"

"Really, you do?" Jack asked, extremely relieved.

"Yeah but don't tell…" Tooth said, but was cut off by.

"Aster, North." Jack said, rolling his eyes and counting them on his fingers, "Anyone else?"

"That's it. So, I'm guessing you came for some fashion advice and help with buying." Tooth said, her face strewn with thought.

"Finally, you catch on!" Jack said, _very_ sarcastically.

"I know where to go!" Tooth said, practically exploding with excitement.

"Where?" Jack asked, a bit freaked out by Tooth's random mood change.

"Follow me!" Tooth said, grabbing Jack's hand and flying them out the window. Suddenly Tooth stopped and thought for a second. When she finally re-entered the land of the living she said, "Shit, I need to change. Keep forgetting everyone there can see me!"

"Fine, I'LL be here waiting." Jack said, getting out his phone. "How the hell does she have such a good connection? All the way out here, away from everything, and still perfect. Better use this to my advantage."

He thought for a moment. Then realised he had Aster's number on his phone. "How do I piss him off? I know… I tell him about tomorrow!" Jack said, although just as he started typing Aster's name into the search box he stopped. "No, that wouldn't be fair on Jamie."

"I'm back." Tooth said, she was wearing a blue T-Shirt with a flower on and some long trousers. She had used her wings to form a pattern on her back so it looked like it was just part of the T-Shirt design, and not her wings, and she also had re-arranged her feathers on her head so they looked like hair.

"Wow, I can't believe it. You actually look human." Jack said, trying to keep his mouth from scraping the floor in amazement.

"Thanks, now let's go find you some clothes!" She beamed, unwrapping her wings and flew off, Jack was closely following.

Once they had gotten into the world of society they both stopped flying and had to recede to walking.

"Do you have any money, I want to call a taxi." Tooth asked, searching her pockets.

Jack then pulled out a pink wallet and looked through it. Tooth was now ogling it, in amazement that Jack would let himself be seen holding it. "Enough for a bus, although a taxi would be too much."

"Oh god, I _hate_ busses." Tooth groaned, now she was acting like the children she took teeth from.

"There should be a bus stop at the end of this road." Jack said, peering around other people as he tried to see if there was in fact a bus stop there.

"Yeah, I can just about see it." Tooth said, standing on tip-toes and craning her neck to see.

So they went to the bus stop, waited a few minutes and got on the bus. For Jack this was really easy, although Tooth was _slightly_ freaking out enough to make someone in a mental asylum feel sane around her.

"Tooth, stop freaking out." Jack said, looking worriedly at her, "People are staring. You've gone red, you're sweating like a rapist at a nudist beach and if you wring your shirt in your hands any more it'll rip."

Tooth then noticed that she was doing all of those things and that people were staring. So she straightened out her shirt and took a deep breath in to try and calm her down. "Okay, this better."

"Tooth, at least _pretend _you're breathing. It looks like you're a plastic doll like that." Jack said, looking at how still, and creepy, Tooth was.

"Damn, I really hate being out in public." Tooth said, her head falling into her hands as she groaned in boredom.

The ride to where they were going took nearly an hour. By the time they had gotten there the majority of people who were on the bus when they got on were either gone, or asleep. Like Tooth was.

"Tooth, wake up." Jack nudged Tooth and she sat bolt upright, her eyes wide open and she looked petrified.

"Where am I?" She asked frantically, looking around.

"On a bus, don't you remember?" Jack said, trying to calm the frightened spirit down.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Tooth said, calming down. Suddenly she got very excited, "This is our stop, great timing Jack!"

"OH, thanks?" Jack said, slightly confused by Tooth's attitude.

She pressed the stop button several times then rushed off the bus, pulling Jack by the arm. Tooth pulled Jack at a near running speed to a shop where they sold tuxedos. Sadly Jack didn't know this, because he couldn't read Japanese! When Tooth entered the room the man at the counter smiled and greeted Tooth. Jack realised they knew each other since Tooth's name was mentioned a lot and she had a friendly conversation for a good ten minutes.

"Oh yeah," Tooth said, looking over at Jack who was standing there looking confused. "This is my friend, Jack!"

"Oh, he's English!" The man smiled and offered Jack a handshake.

"Not English, American. Although I do speak English." Jack said sarcastically, returning the handshake.

"So, anyway. Jack is here to buy a suit for his prom date, Jamie" Tooth said, nudging Jack in the ribs playfully.

"Wait how did you?" Jack said, getting more confused by the second.

"It was really obvious it was him." Tooth said, rolling her eyes. "You really are bad at keeping secrets. I mean, you have been visiting him a lot, even before the thing with." She clasped a hand over her mouth and blushed. Then she muttered to herself "Shouldn't have said that…. Should _not_ have said that!"

"So you knew about this." Jack said, getting extremely angry.

"Only since yesterday. Your teeth flooded in with a whole new lifetime. Not only was there your childhood and immortal combination, but another, almost identical, one also flooded into your teeth. It took hundreds of my fairies to stop your teeth from literally exploding on us!" Tooth said, trying to calm Jack.

"Okay, fine. Now let's go back to the issue with what I'm going to wear to the prom!" Jack said, finally both him, Tooth and the shopkeeper were calm.

"So, what were you looking for? A tuxedo? A basic suit? Something with a bowtie? Something with suspenders? Something blue?" The shopkeeper asked, getting excited about a new customer.

"Watch one more episode of that British TV show and I'll make sure you won't be able to watch anything again.

"Something bigger on the inside?" The shopkeeper asked, not even paying attention to what he was saying.

"STOP!" Tooth begged. No more Doctor bloody Who references or I'll block BBC from that TV.

"Although the bowtie, suspenders and blue weren't that bad though." Jack said, thinking.

"What type of suit?" The shopkeeper asked, giving a 'I told you so' face to Tooth.

"A tux, yeah, a tux with some sexy suspenders and a bowtie." Jack laughed and tooth was biting the back of her hand trying to force back giggles.

"Okay, what do you actually want?" The shop keeper asked, getting slightly frustrated.

"No, seriously, I want suspenders, a bowtie and a tux. Trust me, last time he saw me in a bowtie and suspenders, which was when I was in fancy dress about a year ago for Halloween, he practically melted in front of me when he saw." Jack said, blushing at the memory. _Who knew that a cheap Dracula rip-off could be so sexy?_

"Alright, let's get measuring!" The shop-keeper said, rushing jack of to one of the measuring rooms. For some reason they had separate rooms for measuring and for changing.

After about ten minutes Jack came out, wearing a sky-blue tuxedo, a bright red bowtie and some floral suspenders.

'_Jack was right about himself. He does look damn sexy in suspenders' _Tooth thought to herself, trying not to literally drool on the floor.

"How do I look?" Jack asked, giving Tooth a spin.

"You look…. Mm… Yummy, no I mean err. GOOD! Yeah, good!" Tooth said, blushing like mad.

"Yummy, eh?" Jack teased, making Tooth blush even more. "Just kidding!"

"I think Jamie will love it!" Tooth said, straightening out the bowtie, "A proper bowtie. Not even a clip on bowtie. You must _really_ love Jamie."

"Shut up…" Jack said, now blushing as much as Tooth was.

"Now let's buy that." Tooth said, ushering Jack back into the changing room.

Once it was all bought Jack and tooth left, Jack returned to Jamie's house (the only place he could _really_ call home) and Tooth went to her palace.


	12. Chapter 12 - Goodbye

When Jamie got home, at two in the morning, he immediately hid his clothes (a white tuxedo suit with a red tie that was covered in small snowflakes made out of glitter) and climbed into bed next to Jack. Both boys actually enjoyed the fact that Jamie couldn't fit a double bed into his room, they liked this because they had a good excuse to hug and kiss each other all night. When the morning came both boys woke up at almost the same and they spent as long as they could together before they were going to be late for school.

The whole walk there consisted of Jamie and Jack hugging and kissing. When they got to the school most of the students were doing the same, and the lonely ones were sitting on their phones or just sulking.

When Jamie got to his locker it seemed to be jammed. After about two minutes of pulling it jolted open, several sticky-notes fell out of his locker. All of them had clearly drawn love-hearts on them. After he had looked through them he realised why most of the boys had given up believing in Santa so quickly!

'_God damn, am I that loveable!'_

Jamie thought to himself, blushing like a rose. He quickly shoved them into the back of his locker, instead of throwing them into the bin (that would just be heartless), and grabbed his books then left. Throughout the whole day the teachers completely gave up on teaching and just sat at their desk, completing paperwork or on their phones. To be honest, Jamie had no idea what any of his lessons were meant to be since he was constantly on his phone texting Jack lovey-dovey things all day.

When the final bell of the day rang Jamie rushed home as quickly as his legs would carry him. By the time he had gotten home he was knackered and covered in sweat. His first thought was to have a shower, only to have it change to

'_Where's Jack?'_

Although he found this out when he went to have a shower. Since of the fact that Jamie's house had a sound-proof door on the bathroom he didn't notice someone already having a shower. So when he walked in he found Jack standing there, stark naked, having a shower. Now Jamie became _very_ glad that they couldn't afford a new shower-curtain.

"Hello honey!" Jack smiled, an obvious erection growing.

"Hi there, Frosty" Jamie teased, giving Jack a large smile.

"Want to share a shower?" Jack asked, somehow having his smile (and other things) grow much larger.

"Nothing dirty." Jamie said, a slightly serious tone overcoming his voice.

"Nah, nothing dirty. Just a shower.

"Okay then." Jamie said, starting to himself strip. Although he couldn't help seeing Jack blush every time he took off another garment. Once he was fully unclothed he got into the shower, both boys erections rubbing against one another's.

"Okay, that's it. I can't wait any more." Jack said, pulling Jamie in much closer and thrust into Jamie's waist.

"You know how I said 'nothing dirty', would you mind if I break that promise?" Jamie asked, making jack blush tremendously.

"Thank moon, I have been using all of my willpower to stop myself from doing this." Jack said, kneeling down, taking Jamie's throbbing member in his hand. "Are you sure you want me to?"

"Jack are you a virgin?" Jamie asked, hoping that he was his first.

"Yeah, you" Jack said shyly, giving Jack a small smile.

Jamie nodded and Jack gave the tip a small kiss. This enticed a loud moan from Jamie and he gripped the back of Jack's head lightly. Jack looked up and Jamie nodded, then gave an even louder moan as Jack took the head into his mouth. At this Jamie closed his eyes and jack started to circle his tongue around Jamie's tip, moving his free hand to Jamie's balls and began to fondle with them. All this time both Jamie and Jack were moaning extremely loudly. Suddenly Jack stopped and looked up at Jamie's face, a smirk growing on his lips (well the best smile you can give while sucking someone's cock). In one quick motion Jack grabbed Jamie's butt cheeks and thrust all of Jamie's cock into his mouth, both boys learned that Jack has no gag reflex. Jack started to get a slow bobbing motion with his mouth, lapping his tongue around the cock. After every moan that he could entice from the now blushing mortal he would pick up speed, after a few minutes Jamie managed to say through the moans,

"J-jack, I'm going to…." Although he was cut off as his whole body immediately tensed and he jerked his torso slightly, shooting his cum down Jack's throat. Jack couldn't keep up with Jamie and most of it dripped down his chin.

After a couple of awkward glances Jack stood up and started to kiss Jamie, his own erection sill thrusting against Jamie's waist. Jamie noticed this and placed a hand around Jack's erection. At this Jack blushed and started to act extremely shy, recoiling his arms and lowering his head. As Jamie started to stroke it he pulled Jack into another kiss, both boys' arms (for Jamie its _arm_) hurriedly explored each other's bodies. By this time both boys were moaning as loudly as before and Jamie felt Jack tense up, about to cum.

"J-j-j-Jamie." Jack said, tightening his grip. Suddenly, with an extremely loud moan he covered them both in his cum. And Jamie found something to be cautious of, when Jack cummed, umm, he kind of also cums… snow. Luckily it was washed off and melted quickly by the shower water.

"S-sorry. I should have said." Jack said, hiding his head from Jamie.

"Trust me, it was the sexiest surprise I could have ever hoped for." Jamie said, pulling Jack into a hug, "Now, do you want to actually wash now?"

"I wash you, you wash me?" Jack said, holding two bars of soap up.

"Sounds great" Jamie said, taking a bar of soap and starting to wash Jack's chest.

After several minutes both boys stepped out of the shower, and Jamie had an idea.

"Jack, are you not very hairy, or do you shave your body?" Jamie asked, holding up a women's razor.

"The second one." Jack asked reaching for the razor, only to have Jamie snatch his hand back.

"May I?" Jamie asked, taking a step closer to Jack.

"Yeah." Jack said, both boys sitting down and Jamie started to shave Jack's arm.

After they had finished shaving they got dressed and went back to their room. The school had arranged that there would be two limousines that would pick up certain people (each one in the couple would be in a different car) and take them to opposite sides of the school, after this they would go into the main hall (where it was being held) and sign their name down in a book along with their date's name. Then they would go in and yaada, yaada, yaada you know the rest. Jamie was to go to his friends, Robert, house because that was where the school had voted on one of the limos to be. Jack on the other hand, would be going to the people next door to Jamie's house, as that was where guests (like Jack) and the other's would get the limo.

"Okay, so how do we do this?" Jamie asked, trying to think of how to get changed without the other person seeing.

"You change in there, I get changed in here. You leave the house first so I don't see you." Jack said, thinking hard.

"Okay, I'll wait in the spare bedroom while you get your stuff, don't look under the bed!" Jamie called, walking over to the spare bedroom.

"Okay" Jack called, quickly going in the bedroom, grabbing his clothes and rushing into the bathroom. "It's fine, you can get changed now."

So Jamie went into the bedroom, got changed and styled his hair etc. Then rushed out the house, practically sprinting down the road so he wasn't late. Jack did the same, but ran another direction. Quickly the limos arrived…


	13. Chapter 13 - Hello, back from the dead

Jamie got out the limo and, along with everyone else, sprinted across the pavement and into the hall. Although there would be a kinda, umm, _huge_ difficulty. Whether or not to say about Jack.

'_You know what? Nothing is going to stand in my way tonight'_

Jamie thought to himself, a smile confident smile growing on his lips. When he managed to finally get to the desk his smile went away almost instantly.

'_Can't do this. NO I HAVE TO!'_

Jamie mentally scolded himself, mustering up all of his courage to not run away from the question that was going to be asked.

"What's your name?" The stern faced year 13 girl asked, feeling both embarrassed and angry as fuck to be there.

"Jamie Bennet." Jamie said, trying to act as confidently as he could. He was shit at acting though.

"Who's your date?" The girl asked, sighing and opening a book with all the girl's names written inside.

"You might want to, umm." Jamie said, tapping the book with the boy's name in that was lying on the table in front of her.

"You being serious" She said, blushing and trying not to laugh.

"Yeah. You know, if you weren't a lot bigger and stronger than me I'd smack the smile of that pretty little face of your's." Jamie said, tensing up.

"Slapped by a gay guy, wouldn't hurt too much. Well, anyway, who is it." She sighed, opening up the other book.

"A guest, Jack Frost" Jamie said, turning the book to the last page that was titled "guests", "I'm getting good at guessing."

"Funny name. Well okay, you can go in now." She said, trying not to laugh again.

"Thanks, oh yeah, if you could. Go jump in front of a truck you homophobic shit." Jamie spat.

"Actually, I'm a lesbo myself, look." She said, pulling out a wallet with a picture of her and another girl kissing, "Just didn't expect to see any gay guys here, that's all."

"Well, sorry about the truck thing." Jamie said, feeling awkwardness building in the air. He raised a hand quickly to say by as he rushed through the doors.

Jack had done the same, just with a gay guy on his side and was now just going through the doors

Then they saw each other.

Jamie's mouth was agape and Jack caught up on this, causing both boys, Jack first, to blush tremendously. Both boys had to fight with their legs and not sprint to each other, instead they walked calmly over to one another, and then failed at being calm.

"You look sexy as hell!" Jamie said, pulling Jack into a kiss by his ass, causing a light moan to erupt from the sexy spirit's lips.

"Not half bad yourself!" Jack said, eying Jamie up and down.

"Lovin' these!" Jamie said, twanging Jack's suspenders. Then he gnashed his teeth and smiled, "That bowtie might not see the end of this night."

"Is that a challenge" Jack said, giving his bowtie a small (and slightly _show off_) readjustment.

"Nor those suspenders." Jamie said, running his hand down them until he his Jacks waits-line, "And don't even temp me at this."

"Hey! Not here." Jack said, lightly smacking Jamie's hands.

"Okay! Okay! How about here?" Jamie said, moving his hand to cup Jack's groin.

"Jamie…" Jack almost whined, blushing madly. "How about we just dance for now. Then we can _that_ type of dancing at your house"

"Was _that_ a challenge? Because I'd accept any day!" Jamie said, giving Jack's bowtie a small nibble before moving to Jack's jaw line. "Well to be honest, Id accept it _every_ day."

"You dirty, mad, sex-crazed." Jack said, stepping back. "Beauty."

"Ha. You're the beautiful one." Jamie said, starting to do a very, _very_ bad impression of gangnam style, "Want to dance."

"Not like that. Although…" Jack said, starting to do some, what you might call _almost_ normal, dancing.

"Fine by me." Jamie said, starting to dance as well.

They danced for a few hours, constantly making dirty remarks about each other, before deciding it was time to leave. In all fairness, it was at seven in the morning.

"I think we should leave now." Jamie said, letting go of Jack to try and stand on his own, although within seconds they both nearly collapsed and had to support each other again.

"Good idea. You have to wake up," Jack said looking at his watch, "half an hour ago."

"Let's, let's go." Jamie yawned, both of them stumbling towards the door. Although just as they opened the door they saw the principle standing there.

"Did you two come here together as a couple?" She asked sternly, seeing that they were both men.

"What do you think?" Jamie asked, pecking Jack on the cheek.

"Both of you, 4 hours detention." She said, handing them a detention slip each.

"What for?" Jack asked, wondering whether he should be confused or enraged at this.

"What do you think?" She said, glaring at Jamie. "You're both the same gender."

"YOU HOMOPHOBIC SLAG!" Both boys shouted, stepping towards her.

"What did you call me?" The stern face teacher asked, becoming even more enraged.

"We called you a homophobic slag." Jack smiled, taking another step closer to the teacher, causing her to back up. "Have you got a problem with that?"

"Well, yes. Yes I do!" The teacher said, a small amount of fear creeping into her voice.

"Well we have a problem with you being homophobic." Jamie said, joining Jack's side, "Goodbye"

Both boys then walked out to the door, leaving a startled teacher behind.


	14. Chapter14- same thing, different reality

As Jamie and Jack walked home, all they could think about was being together, and being asleep. Once they got home they both slumped up the stairs, trying not to wake up Jamie's mum, fumbled the door open and collapsed onto Jamie's bed. There they slept, Jack lying on Jamie's bed curled up, while Jamie was lying, outstretched, on top of Jack.

When morning came, jack woke up first and rolled Jamie off of him, got changed, and brushed his teeth. All this time, Jamie's snoring echoed across the upstairs of his house. Then Jack looked at the time, seeing that there were a few hours until Jamie had to leave, and got an idea. Jack carefully tiptoed into their room, detached the collar from his shirt, grabbed the bowtie and suspenders and went down stairs. While down there he made breakfast, stripped down to his underwear and attached the suspenders to his underwear, put the collar on and put the bowtie on as well. Then he sneaked up the stairs and went into Jamie's room, deliberately being loud do Jamie woke up. And when Jamie did, let's just say his emotions weren't the only thing jumping for joy. He saw Jack stood there, a plate of breakfast in his hand, only wearing some bright pink underwear with a green love heart over the, not exactly small, crotch, some suspenders that were attached to the underwear, a collar from a shirt and a bowtie.

"Here's your breakfast" Jack said, in the most sexual way he could.

"Do you want your's?" Jamie said, pulling the sheet of himself.

"What do you think?" Jack smiled, placing the breakfast on the floor and climbing onto Jamie's bed.

And as it happens, no matter what version of reality you're in, Jamie has a nosy mother.

"You boys up yet…" Jamie's mother said, stepping through the door.

"I need a lock on that." Jamie muttered under his breath.

"Does she know yet?" Jack muttered to Jamie under his breath.

"No" Jamie said, becoming increasingly embarrassed.

"Well, then. Hello Mrs Bennet! I'm Jack Frost, I'm dating your son, and we nearly just had sex on his bed! Questions?" Jack smiled, the last bit got him a small pinch on his ass from Jamie.

"Oh god, did you really just say that." Jamie said, blushing like crazy.

"I actually have a lot of questions, yeah." Jamie's mother said, very confused at the situation.

"Good, so do we!" Jamie said, smiling, "We'll be down in a minute, well, give us an hour!"

"We'll be down in a minute" Jack said, deliberately correcting Jamie.

"No, fun." Jamie muttered under his breath.

"Downstairs, NOW" Jamie's mother scolded, walking out of the room.

"I'd like to get through ONE version of reality that doesn't have this happen? Twice now." Jack groaned, lying on top of Jamie.

"Oh, get up." Jamie moaned into Jack's shoulder, trying to shove him off.

"Fine… but no matter what the time is, we are doing it." Jack smiled into Jamie's ear.

"Anyone wearing that can only get answered a yes." Jamie smiled, wondering if what he said even made sense.

"Don't know what that means, but I heard a yes." Jack smiled, getting up of Jamie and rolling of the bed. "I'm almost getting used to your floor."

"Now that's an idea…" Jamie said, winking at Jack.

"You've become confident lately." Jack said, getting up and putting some clothes on, "I like it."

"Well, why should I pretend to be a little, scared boy when I'm around you? I mean, I don't have to be un-noticable around you like I try to be around everyone else, do I?" Jamie said, also pulling some clothes on, "Why am I naked?"

"You were sweating like hell in your sleep so I undressed you." Jack smiled, feeling increasingly awkward, "It's not like it's the worst thing I've done."

"Fine, fine. Well, let's see how long my mum takes this time…" Jamie droned, pulling on his shoes and going down stairs, hand in hand, with Jack.


	15. Chapter 15 - Sophie

Jamie and jack sat at the kitchen table with Jamie's mom facing them.

"So how long have you been going out?" Jamie's mother asked, a stern expression on her face.

"6 days." Jack answered, a smirk on his face.

"How long have you _really_ been going out for?" Jamie's mother repeated, looking over at Jamie.

"6 days." Jamie said seriously, looking his mother in her eyes.

"Have you had…" Although, as his mother finished she was cut off by both boys almost shouting:

"NO!"

"Okay, well I don't think I have any more questions that I want an answer to. So you can go back up to bed now, and you will have to take a day off school to care for your sister because she is ill" Jamie's mother said, then she took in a deep breath and carried on, "I think she has the flu, although I can't tell right now. And since I can't take a day off work you will take a day off school, I have already called to let them know."

"Thanks." Both boys said simultaneously.

"You're welcome." Jamie's mother asked, walking out and whistling a wedding tune as she left. Then about a second later she walked back in looking very embarrassed. "I'm still in my nighty… I should change."

At this both boys burst out laughing and Jack nearly fell out of his chair with laughter.

"Is she always like that?" Jack asked, leaning on Jamie from laughter.

"Well, I can't remember last time she was sober for this long. So, I don't really know." Jamie said, shrugging at jack and trying to push the other boy off.

"I'm not letting go." Jack said, nuzzling his head into Jamie's shoulder and wrapping Jamie in a tight embrace around the hips.

"Who says I want you to?" Jamie said, resting his head on Jack's and returning the embrace.

"Shouldn't we check on Sophie though?" Jack asked, raising his head slightly.

"Yeah." Jamie sighed, both boys pulling out of the embrace and rushing up the stairs to Sophie's room.

"Hi Soph, how you feeling?" Jamie asked in a slightly low voice as he entered Sophie's room.

"Like shit." She said, pulling the covers over her face.

"OY! Language lady!" Jack said, he too walked into the room.

"Who are you?" Sophie asked, pulling down the blankets to her waist and staring at the figure.

"He's my boyfriend, Jack." Jamie said, smiling cheekily.

"Your WHAT?" Sophie said, astounded.

"Boyfriend, can I high five you?" jack beamed, stepping up to Sophie's bed.

"uhh, okay. Whatever." She said, high fiving Jack. As soon as their skin touched both people collapsed, Jamie only just managing to catch Jack in time.

"Worked, perfectly." Jack grunted, suddenly out of breath.

"Well, at least we know that you can exchange memories through touch now." Jamie said, helping Jack to his feet.

"I wish you had of done that sooner, this makes a lot more sense now." Sophie said, she too was slightly out of breath.

"Feeling any better now Soph?" Jamie asked, flapping his arms about in boredom.

"Actually, a lot worse." Sophie said, clutching her head in pain.

"Not fooling anyone kid." Jack said, taking her hand off her forehead and checking her temperature. "Okay, you _are_ burning up. But that doesn't mean you've got to be that persistent with it. We know you're ill."

"Okay!" Sophie said cockily, crossing her arms and sitting back.

"We'll go get you a hot water bottle and some Paracetamol. You stay here." Jackie said, pulling Jack out the room by the hand.

Sophie then crawled back fully into her blankets and tried to get some rest, while the boys were busy trying to find either a Paracetamol tablet or a hot water bottle anywhere in the house.

"Here's a hot water bottle!" Jamie said, pulling out what appeared to be a very flat dog, although he realised that that was only a cover for the hat water bottle and started to feel very stupid.

"And I think these are Paracetamol." Jack said, pulling a small, red, flat box out of the cupboard he was searching and read it. "Park-eeta-mole"

"Paracetamol." Jamie corrected, running a finger across the word as he said it.

"Whatever! Anyway, let's give some of these to Soph and get her a hot water bottle." Jack said, getting out 2 Paracetamol and also getting a glass of water for Sophie.

"Okay. " Jamie said, flicking the kettle on, only for it to make a large whistling noise before actually turning on, "God damn do I hate this kettle!"

"Calm down, it's only a kettle!" jack said, rubbing Jamie's shoulders from behind.

"Thanks Jack." Jamie said, turning his head to give Jack a quick peck on the cheek, although when he did Jack wasn't there. So he turned his head back to face forward and was surprised to see the spirit standing in front of him.

"Boo!" Jack said, holding up his arms and quickly wrapping them around the back of Jamie's head and pulled him into a kiss.

After a while Jamie broke their kiss, realising that the kettle had just boiled. Jamie reached over and with one hand holding the water bottle, the other half holding Jack half holding the kettle, started to pour the water into the bottle.

"We are going to need to let each other go sometime." Jack said, realising that they were still in an embrace and it would be awkward to go up the stairs like it.

"Good point." Jamie said, pulling out of the embrace, "I hate good points."

"Just remember, as soon as we have this place to ourselves you can give me a concussion from that head board on your bed." Jack smiled, winking at Jamie.

"If I lock my family out I'm blaming you now!" Jamie said, giving Jack a small pinch on his ass before walking up the stairs. Jack was soon to follow behind and was also soon to get Jamie back with a pinch on the ass as well. As soon as they got into the room Sophie sat bolt upright.

"Only us." Jamie said, trying to calm his sister down. "Got you some medicine and a hot water bottle."

"Take these." Jack said, handing the tablets to Sophie.

"Thanks." Sophie said, taking the tablets and swallowing them with the water.

"Here you go." Jamie said, giving the hot water bottle to Sophie.

"And thanks." Sophie said, taking the water bottle.

"You get some rest now. We'll be up to check on you in a bit. Okay?" Jack said, stepping towards the door.

"Okay." Sophie said, snuggling down under her covers.


	16. Chapter 16 - Mistake

So Jamie and Jack took care of Sophie and in overall knackered each other out. After a few hours, both boys were relieved when Jamie's mother came home.

"I'm home." She called, stepping in and dumping her handbag onto the kitchen table. "How's Sophie?"

"She's fine." Jamie said, walking into the kitchen with Jack.

"That's good. You two okay?" She then said, waving her arms to the boys.

"We're fine, Mrs Bennet." Jack said, beaming at her.

"Call me Sandy." She said, extending a hand.

"Nice name…" Jack said, before bursting out in laughter. After about two seconds he sat bolt upright, a normal expression on his face, "Although that is a nice name." He returned the handshake.

"What was that about?" Sandy asked, placing her hands on her hips and cocking her head to the right.

"I just know someone else with that name, and there a little bit strange. That's all." Jack said, shrugging and he hoped that she wasn't too offended.

"Well, if you like you can call me Sal. Most people call me Sal." She said, extending her arm again.

"Okay. _Sal_" Jack beamed, again returning the handshake.

"Anyway, how does my hair look? It kind of got a bit messed up in the wind." Sal said, shaking her head and small pieces of what looked like dandruff floated out of it.

"It's fine." Both boys said in unison.

"Jamie?" Jack said, holding his hand out and placing something in the other boy's hand. "Can we go upstairs? See you Sal."

"Okay…" Jamie said, looking at what Jack had given him. His expression turned to pure fear as he saw what he was holding. "Bye mum."

Both boys then bolted up the stairs and crashed into Jamie's room.

"Where did you get this?" Jamie said to Jack, his eyes frantically staring into Jack's from fright.

"It fell out of your _mum's_ hair." Jack said, looking what Jamie was holding again. "Let's just hope he can't fight yet."

"North, we've got to tell north. NOW" Jamie said, grabbing Jack's arms.

"Let's go." Jack said, pulling Jamie and himself out the window and they both soared into the sky, Jamie clinging to Jack's hoodie.

After about 5 minutes of flying both boys crashed through the doors of North's workshop, one door cracked and splintered as the boys collided with it.

"Ah, Jack. Who's this?" North asked, exchanging a gesture to Jamie.

"My boyfriend. Jamie Bennet. Oh yeah, I have a surprise for you…" Jack said, making the last part drag on in suspense.

"What is it?" North asked hopefully, leaning in closer to Jack.

"He's back." Jack said, showing the black sand they found to North.

"We must assemble the other Guardians" North said, looking around for the button.

"Is this the right button?" Jamie said, casually pressing a large red button on a command console. Suddenly the Aurora Polaris (Northern lights) Spread across the globe. This made half the elves gasp and stare up at the globe in awe. "Lucky guess."

"We must detain and isolate the black sand until the others have assembled themselves here. You two may go and do whatever you want." North said, placing the black sand into a jar. Although before he could close it they heard the maniacal laughter and cackling of the one and only, Pitch Black.

"What in." North tried to finish, but he was cut off by the Jar in his hands exploding and black sand pouring out onto the floor. After a few seconds it had formed the night-mare king's form. He had his arms crossed and a smirk on his face, and he was also staring straight at Jack.

"Do I really have to do this twice to get a point through? Do you think I like to use up almost all of my power to restart an entire reality? Because I don't." Pitch said, quickly walking towards Jack. The spirit immediately backed up until his back was against a wall and pitch was standing in front of him.

"Not still using that old playing card." Jack said, trying to step forwards but Pitch grabbed him by the wrists and pushed him against the wall. Then Pitch made the biggest mistake of all. He held Jack's wrists above his head, pressed against the wall. Then in the matter of a single moment, he kissed Jack Frost.


	17. Chapter 17 - Small but mighty

Suddenly Pitch felt a pain in the back of his head and immediately turned around. He saw Jamie standing there, a gun pointed to Pitch's head.

"Get off him. Now." Jamie said, flicking the tip of his gun to the side, at this pitch immediately stepped away from Jack and walked to the side.

"Thanks." Jack said, falling to the floor.

"Jack!" Jamie cried out, catching Jack just in time before he crashed into the floor.

"Jamie, whatever he does let him. I saw into his mind and also saw his plan. Just go along with it…" Jack breathed into Jamie's ear, before exploding into a pile of snow

"Jack? JACK!" Jamie called, starting to cry.

"Pity, pity." Pitch said, shaking his head in a mockingly slow way that only managed to enrage Jamie even more, "That would have been so fun to watch him torture a bit first. But, oh well…"

"Bring. My Jack. Back." Jamie said, walking over to Pitch and pointing a gun to Pitch's face, tears running down his eyes.

"Oh come on. Like that gun's going to hurt me." Pitch said, tapping the end of the pistol and it crumbled into black sand and formed a pile on the floor.

"Oh shut up." Jamie said, attempting to punch Pitch around the face, but was blocked and punched in the stomach.

"Oh, get off me." Pitch said tossing Jamie onto the floor. "You know what. I was saving this for a last resort, but I don't think it will matter anyway."

"What do you mean, last resort?" Jamie said, getting up and pulling another gun out of his pocket.

"Where do you get these guns from? My last resort would be the same as last time." Pitch said, with a smirk on his lips.

"No." Jamie muttered under his breath.

"Would it make you annoyed that I didn't even make a new plan up for you?" Pitch spat, a serious look on his face, "Would it make you annoyed?"

As the last word was muttered out of his lips Pitch clicked his fingers and Jamie saw that outside, the sky had become black.

"Or maybe; Angry?" Pitch said again, clicking his fingers and the whole room melted into black sand, except for the floor panels they were standing on.

"Or how about." Pitch said, stepping closer to Jamie,

"Fearful?"

_Click_

_Click_

_Click_

_Darkness._


	18. Chapter 18 - New kid

Jack woke up and looked around. He was in a bedroom, it was dark outside, and he was in a bed, and had a wardrobe, TV, chest, cabinet, and a laptop.

"Where am I?" Jack muttered aloud to himself. "I'm at home. In my bedroom. Why is that surprising?"

Suddenly the door burst open and Jack saw a man (who looked about 30-35) standing there.

"Get up, you're gonna be late for school. And I am _not_ attending one of those late seminars they give out now." The man said, walking out the room and closing the door behind him.

"That was… my dad? Yeah, yeah. My dad. God damn it, what happened last night?" Jack said, pulling the cover of himself. "Damn it."

Jack lay there, wearing a bright pink T-shirt with a unicorn on it, a pair of white socks and, well that was it. So, it wasn't hard to realise that he had morning wood. So he decided to roll back into his bed and 'take care' of it. After about 5 minutes of furious pulling and pounding on his meat he finally cummed, and since of the length of his member it (awkwardly) managed to get on his face and in his hair.

"Never. Get. Tired. Of. That." Jack groaned almost silently to himself, before grabbing a tissue from a box next to his head and clearing the mess off himself. "What's the time?"

08:02

"28 minutes until I leave, should be enough time." Jack said to himself, looking in his wardrobe. He saw several shirts, about 3 t-shirts, 5 pairs of trousers, and at the bottom he could see some vests, underwear and socks.

"What should I wear?" Jack thought aloud to himself. He then managed to decide what he would decide first, "Under, no underwear, underwear, no underwear…"

This carried on for several minutes before he glanced at the clock,

08:22

"No underwear. Uh, blue sweater, brown trousers." Jack decided, quickly pulling on the clothes and rushing into the bathroom. As soon as he was in their he grabbed his toothbrush and covered it, and most of the bathroom wall opposite to him, in toothpaste. He quickly brushed his teeth and rushed down the stairs. "Time?"

08:23

"I'm quicker than I thought. What do I do now?" Jack wondered aloud in their kitchen, then noticed something. Muttering to himself, "Twice in one morning… I _love_ that"

Jack quickly walked into the toilet and… take a guess. Once he was finished cleaning it off himself, again, he glanced at the clock in their kitchen

08:34

"Shit, I'm late. Although, it was worth it." Jack thought aloud, before rushing out the door and down the street, straight for Burgess College. (Already explained what it _really_ is).

When Jack got there he was greeted by his friends (Robert and Pippa) and they hung out in the corridor outside their tutor (form room, classroom for registration, their class)

"Have you seen the new kid?" Rob said, after a few minutes of silence.

"Who is it?" Jack asked, his ears perking up at the words 'new kid'.

"That immortal kid, I think his name is Jamie. Jamie… Jamie… I can't remember his last name." Rob said, clicking his fingers to try and remember.

"Jamie Bennet?" Pippa said, trying not to be left out of the conversation.

"Never heard of him." Jack said, leaning against the wall besides him. "Well, I've heard of the freak show Bennets," (I think…) "Although I never heard of any daughter."

"Son, actually." Pippa said, deliberately putting on an accent while correcting him.

"Ooh, look at them ears twitch." Rob Joked around.

"Piss off…" Jack said, playfully pushing rob.

"At least let the girls get some first before you claim your booty." Pippa said, now putting on a Pirate accent.

"Don't mention his booty, Jack might get a bit…" Rob teased.

"Shut up, at least let me actually see him before you mock me about him." Jack said, again pushing his friend.

"Fine, fine." Rob said, waving his hands in failure. Then he continued in a hushed voice, "Oh, what great timing…"

At this Jack and Pippa turned around to see a beautiful sight. Jamie was walking down the corridor wearing a brown hoodie (it looked like it was meant to look old-fashioned) and blue, skin tight, jeans.

"Hi, can anyone show me where tutor group 9T is?" Jamie asked, stopping next to jack.

"It's this one." Jack said, waving a hand at their tutor doors.

"Oh, ok. First day, got a _bit_ lost." Jamie said, placing a hand on the back of his neck. He then looked at the three people standing in front of him and so, "Oh, yeah. Hello. Got to go."

The three of them watched as the boy walked down the corridor and down the stairs.

"Do I hear wedding bells?" Pippa teased Jack, earning herself a small punch on her arm from Jack.

"Why _our_ tutor?" Jack said, turning and gently banging his head on the wall.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Rob said, leaning next to his friend.

"It's worse… I don't hate him. It's the opposite." Jack said, placing his hands over his face.

"God's sake, Jack. 3 seconds and you get a crush on him. You're hopeless." Pippa said, placing an arm on her friends shoulder.

"Thanks. I think…" Jack said, pulling his head out of his hands and slumping into a ball, sat upright on the floor.

"Well, in about 5 minutes we'll all see if you decide to keep that crush on him. Because the only spare seat in the whole class is right next to yours…" Rob said, him and Pippa sitting next to him.

"I didn't think it was possible for my life to get any worse…" Jack said, his head buried into his knees.

"Should we take that as an insult?" Pippa said, trying to act offended (although failing, badly).

"4 minutes." Rob said, looking at his watch.

"Do either of you want to swap seats with me?" Jack said, raising his head in hope.

"We all sit on a square table with 4 seats. No matter where you sit you will still be next to him." Pippa said, trying to decline from Jack's offer without hurting his _fragile_ emotions any more than they are now.

"Good point. I hate good points." Jack said, getting a small, numb headache as he muttered the words.

Suddenly, the three of them jumped as they heard the bell, that was right above them, go off. All three of them immediately burst into the room, Pippa and Rob trying to hold Jack back and, eventually, managed to pin Jack to his seat.

"You're going to be fine." Rob said, not making it clear whether it was an insult, or a reassuring comment.

Over the course of about 5 minutes students flooded the room, and about 3 minutes Jamie walked into the room. His presence was almost un-noticed by most of the students, except from Rob, Jack and Pippa.

"Okay if I sit here?" Jamie asked, walking up to the chair.

"Yeah, we're happy to have you here." Pippa beamed, kicking Jack (whose head had hit the desk as Jamie walked into the room).

"The more the merrier!" Rob said, trying to be over-inviting so Jamie wouldn't notice the pale boy almost dying from stress next to him.

"You okay?" Jamie asked, placing a hand on Jack's shoulder.

The boy immediately sat bolt upright, an almost scared expression on his face, "I'm fine… completely fine."

"Okay, because you have kind of gone both pale, and bright red at the same time." Rob said, an obvious tone of confusion in his voice.

"I'm always pale. Although, to be honest I'm only blushing because you're sitting next to me. Okay, bad at keeping secrets, so I won't even try to. I'm blushing because even before I properly know you I have the _biggest_ crush on you." Jack said, still staring straight forward, still with a scared expression on his face, "You're blushing too. And sweating. And your eyes are frantically darting about. Also your mouth has gone dry."

"That's because I also have a crush on you a bit." Jamie said, slumping down in his chair and covering his face with his hand.

"Thank god…" Jack said, feeling relieved about many things now.

"Although, let's stay as…" Jamie said, trying to think how to finish his sentence.

"Friends." Jack said, looking Jamie in the face. This caused both boys to blush and Jamie accidentally let out a small giggle.

"Aww, look at you two. Love at first…" Pippa said, although she was cut off by Jamie and Jack kicking her, hard, in her shins. "Sorry."

The bell then rang (signalling the end of tutor) and they all left the room and went to their various lessons. The rest of the day was normal, Jamie and Jack didn't see each other at either break or lunch and they didn't see each other in lessons either

So, at the end of the day Jack said 'bye' to his friends and went home. When he got home he was partly amazed how he knew the root perfectly, yet he was more surprised at how surprised he was about knowing it than anything (don't think about it too much or it gets confusing). He went up to his room and opened his laptop, only to see 5 new messages pop up and make an annoying '_bing_' sound.

"You see the new kid?" – Un-known from Burgess high school.

"I hear wedding bells…"- Rob

"Ignore the mocks"- Pippa

"Ha, gaaay." – Un-known from Burgess high school

"QUEER SHIT!" Un-known from burgess high school.

Then Jack replied to them:

"Yeah, he looks cool."

"SHUT UP!"

"I am…"

"How is that a bad thing? To be honest, I (and most of the world) think that being homophobic is worse than being homosexual."

"Give me some proof that I am animal excrement."

Then he completed his usual laptop 'routine';

+YouTube

+Homework

+Facebook

+Twitter

+YouTube

By the time he was finished it was about 7 at night and he was nearly falling asleep at his desk.

"If this is what it does to me, I am NEVER falling in love again." Jack said to himself, collapsing off his chair and dragging himself to his bed. He sat up on the side and undressed down to his T-Shirt and socks and crawled into his bed. Just before he fell asleep he noticed a peculiar golden substance in front of his face.

/

_Jack was in his bed, although he started to feel a warm object next to him, no, not next to him. Spooning, him. Jack turned his head slightly to see who it was, and it was no other than Jamie lying there. Naked._

_Then Jack felt a kiss being planted on his neck. Then another one, slightly lower down. Then one on his shoulder, then his upper arm, lower arm, chest, stomach, pelvis area._

"_Do you know what I love about you? You never stop me." Jamie said, placing a hand on Jack's dick._

"_Please, Jamie" Jack moaned, and as soon as he had finished uttering the words he felt his dick being engulfed by Jamie mouth._

"_Fuck, yeah, Jamie…" Jack moaned as Jamie took in the entire length of Jack's humongous dick. Then Jamie pulled of and Jamie the tip a kiss and lapped his tongue around the tip. "Please."_

"_Anything you say." Jamie said, guiding Jack's dick slowly into his mouth. Then he started to pick up a slow bobbing rhythm and Jack quickly responded. Within minutes Jamie and Jack were in complete unison as Jack thrust his hips and Jamie engulfed his dick. Jack then placed a hand on the back of Jamie's head and started to speed Jamie up._

"_Yeah, Jamie." Jack groaned, feeling his body buckle up and he held Jamie's head to his crotch with great force. After about a second of Jamie lapping his tongue around Jack's dick his body jerked forward and Jack's cum flooded Jamie's mouth, Jamie managing to swallow the majority of it, although some did dribble down his chin and over the boys chest._

_/_

Jack sat bolt upright in bed. He was sweating like crazy and he could feel himself breathing heavily. He then lifted the covers of his dick, he saw _louds_ of cum plastering his dick and his testicles He decided to clean himself up, although not bovver about the covers. It wouldn't be the first time that his dad had found his wet covers, if he did that is. Eventually, after marvelling how much come he managed to produce (the most he ever had), he turned the covers over so he would sleep next to the dry side, and he went back to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day Jack woke up, this time not so _up_, got dressed, and, for once, managed to get some breakfast. The reason for this was that he had been woken up several times from anticipation of seeing Jamie again.

'_They were right. I am pathetic.'_

Jack grabbed a bowl and got out the cereal. He quickly threw some of it in the bowl (and a lot of it on the floor) and splashed some milk in it. He then hurriedly half drank, half ate the cereal and ran out the house to school.

"Hi" Jack's friends said in unison.

"Hey." Jack replied, trying not to be so nervous around Jamie. He had almost got into a 'friend' state of mind with Jamie, until the night before…

Then the bell rang and they repeated it all over, the same as the day before. Although, as Jack was walking down the steps in front of the school, he found a hand clasping his shoulder.

"Hey, wait up." Jamie said, removing his hand from jack.

"Oh, uhh, hi Jamie!" jack beamed.

"Hey, is it alright if I come over your house after school today. Not right now, but in about an hour or so?" He said, placing his hands on his hips.

"Yep, okay." Jack said, turning and walking off, even faster than before.

Jack almost sprinted home and arrived early. As soon as he was in he threw his back into the kitchen and rushed up to his room. Although, when he got there he couldn't even hear himself think. There was a loud noise that sounded almost like the wind. When he opened the curtain he saw Jamie standing (well, floating) there, using the wind to keep himself airborne.

"Could you let me in?" Jamie shouted over the wind. So, Jack opened the window and the spirit flew in, making sure not to knock anything over when he did. "Thanks."

"I have a front door, you know?" Jack said, sitting on his bed.

"You also have a window." Jamie said, sitting next to Jack. "Ooh, what's this?"

"What's what?" Jack asked, leaning over to try and get a better look at what the spirit was holding.

"You have one of these?" Jamie said, holding up and old Nintendo GameCube.

"Yeah, I do." Jack said, leaning back in shame.

"Why do doing that, this is epic!" Jamie said, he picked up on Jack's actions. "Got any good game's for this?"

"A few." Jack said, pulling a box about the size of a table-tennis board out from under the bed. When Jamie saw this his face was covered with awe.

"Holy shit. You got Mario cart?" Jamie asked, opening the box and rummaging through, eventually he held up a cartridge in triumph "Found it."

"Want to play it?" Jack said, holding up 2 controllers.

"Yeah!" Jamie said, rushing over and grabbing one of the controllers. They started playing and carried on for several hours. Eventually Jack looked at his clock

01:28

"I think it's time you left, either that, or you could play on this thing while I'm asleep." Jack said, in his head he was silently begging for either of them to happen, as long as he could go to sleep.

"The second one." Jamie said, turning the sound on the TV down.

"Thanks." Jack said, he got undressed and got into bed.

"Don't worry, I didn't look…" Jamie said, as he saw jack about to say something, although closed his mouth after hearing that.

"Thanks, again." Jack said, turning over and burying his face into the pillow.

After about 10 minutes Jamie started to hear Jack snore and decided it was time to leave. So, he got up, and was about to leave when he (for no apparent reason at the time) kissed Jack on the forhead, whispered goodnight and flew out of the window. As soon as he was gone Jack sat bolt upright in his bed, raising a hand to his forehead.

"Weird…" He said, before laying back down and _actually_ going to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

3 months. That was how long it took for both boys to realise it. And it was also the amount of time until Jack made a _big_ mistake when his mum visited.

"Hi Mum." Jack said as his mum walked in the door, worry building in his stomach.

"Hi, what's wrong?" She said, picking up on her son's worry.

"Uh, can I have a talk with you?" Jack asked, guiding her into the kitchen and they sat at the table.

"So…" She said, becoming both worried and excited at what this may be.

"Well, you see. I think I'm…" Jack said, his words getting wedged in his throat.

"Go on." His mum said, dreading what the next words probably are.

"Well, I think that." Jack's body then decided to strangle his words and he started to silently cry.

'_Oh my god, please no. MY son can't be gay. I mean, if he's bi then he can at least have kids but not gay, not gay, not gay, not gay…'_

His mum thought, crossing her fingers under the table.

"Well I think I'm…" Jack had to pause to sob, _'please not gay, not gay, not gay…' _"Gay"

"No." His mum said under her breath, trying to gauge her own reaction. "NO!"

"What?" Jack said, becoming confused at his mother's reaction.

"You are either not gay, OR NOT MY SON!" She screamed, smacking Jack around the side of the face.

At this Jack began to sob and ran to his room, locked the door and began to sob. He just cried and cried and cried for a good few hours before he had an idea.

"Call him." Jack said, trying to motivate himself from the emotional rut he was slumped in. "Just pick up the phone and try and forget."

'_Oh yeah. No number'_

Jamie then realised that he had no numbers in his phone.

"Shit." He muttered, noticing a pair of headlights roll past his windows and briefly light his room. Although he dismissed it for several moments before it dawned on him, he was on the second floor of a house and the headlights passed directly past the window. Then he heard a car horn beep and he rushed to the window. When he opened the curtains he saw an amazing sight. There was a bright red convertible mini hovering next to his window.

"Get in." Jamie said, extending a hand out to help him. Jack climbed in and had an epiphany; he was in love with a spirit.

"Drive." Jack said sternly, keeping his eyes locked straight ahead.

"Not even going to complement me on having a flying convertible mini, but. Okay." Jamie said, pressing his foot down on one of the hundred pedals where the usual three would usually be and the car flew through the air.

"I thought spirits could fly." Jamie said, eying Jamie.

"I prefer this method, it's much cooler." Jamie said, smiling at his work of art he was driving.

After another few minutes of flying Jamie pulled them over onto a hill and they 'landed' (gently crashed) there.

"Uhh, Jack. I've got something to tell you." Jamie said, leaning closer to the mortal and placing a hand on the boy's.

"Yeah." Jack said.

"I think that I…" Jamie said, feeling knots twist up in his stomach.

"OH, shut up." Jack said, attempting to push their lips together, although a thin finger blocked them.

"Tooth?" Jamie said, both boys jumping back.

"Ha, ha. Sorry. Although I think you might want to see this before being caught up in," She glared at Jack, "_different _matters."

"Hey look, a canine's in that kid's room!" Jack said, pointing at a random house. At this Tooth immediately squealed and rushed off towards that.

"How did you know she was…?" Jamie said, although Jack cut him off.

"Obvious" Jack said, leaning back to Jamie, "Where were we?"

"OI!" Tooth screamed, rushing back to them.

"Ooh, look. Another." Jamie said, pointing to another house. Tooth then gave the same reaction.

"2nd time lucky." Jamie said, pulling their lips together. Jack placed a hand to the back of Jamie's head and it was almost immediately plucked away by Tooth's.

" . no no no no no no no nononononononono." She started to almost chant, trying to pry the two boy's faces apart. "Oh I give up!"

"Air!" Jack gasped, pulling off Jamie.

"Sorry. Really, really sorry!" Jamie said, holding the (now purple and gasping for air) mortal in his arms.

"It's okay. I'm fine no-n-n-n OW!" Jack said, clutching his chest.

"Yeah, that's what I was going to say…. Jack. In about 14 minutes you will be an immortal." Tooth said, checking some statistics on her phone-tablet hybrid (thingy).

"WHAT!" Jamie shouted at Tooth, still holding Jack.

"Actually, that's wrong." Jack said, sitting back up. "I'm fine."

"No, your glowing blue…" Jamie said, grabbing Jack's arm and showing it to him.

"Oh, umm. That's new." Tooth said, studying the arm.

"I'm pretty sure I'm fine. OK?" Jack insisted, although as soon as he so much as moved his arms a huge flume of glowing snow and frost exploded outwards from them. "Well, exploding. But generally okay."

"12 minutes" Tooth said, looking down at her phone (that's what I'm calling it now, a phone.)

"Oh, great. I get 12 WHOLE minutes of _this_!" Jack said, flapping his arms at Tooth, "Lucky me!"

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry this took so long to publish. I had a bit of trouble in hospital, although **_**mostly**_** better now. Had a little bit of surgery and now at home and… wearing glasses****. Won't be able to update for a while after this then it will still not be regular due to more hospital business although no more surgery for now!**


	21. Chapter 21

The three of them sat in the car, illuminated by Jack's glowing blue skin.

"How long now?" Jamie asked, breaking the heavy silence.

"Six minutes." Tooth murmured, barely more than a whisper escaped her mouth.

"You have no idea how painful this is." Jack said through gritted teeth, trying not to move.

"Well, I do. Since I was made a guardian before even becoming an actual spirit I had to go through that. None of us, not even the man in the moon knows what I am the spirit of. I am just another immortal." Jamie said, trying to somehow comfort Jack. Although giving up since it was impossible. The boy was going to physically burn through his body, then his soul will burn, then his consciousness, then his personality, and finally his memories. Then they will burn again and be thrown (painfully) back into the body and it will adapt itself the same way it is preparing to do so now.

"6 minutes, here we go." Tooth said, pulling Jamie into the back seat of the car.

"What do you mean, "Here we go"?" Jack said, becoming very worried.

"Jack, this is going to really, REALLY hurt. But it will be okay." Jamie said, putting his hands up to try and re-assure the boy.

"WHA" Jack managed to say before there was a flash of blue light and nothing was left of him. Well, nothing but a pile of burning flesh and boiling hot blood splattered over the interior of the car.

"That was. Well. Sudden." Jamie said, wiping some of the blood off of his face.

"Your taking this well." Tooth said, not taking her eyes off of the remnants of Jack. She didn't notice Jamie pulling his legs to his chest and rolling onto his side, tears pouring down his face. "I thought you would have a mental breakdown eh, Jamie! Jamie?"

"Oh. My. God. What have I let happen to him. What's _going_ to happen to him?" Jamie said, pulling his legs tighter and bursting out with even more sobbing.

"Jamie. Jamie. It is going to be fine. _He_ will be fine. You're a smart lad, you know what happens so you know he'll be okay." Tooth said, pulling Jamie into a friendly hug.

"Yeah, you're right. Although could you check the statistics on me if there is any?"" Jamie said, pulling out of the hug and looking at his hands, now glowing both red and blue.

"Okay, well…" She said, quickly running her phone down Jamie's arm and looking at the screen, "Wow, just. _Wow_!"

"What?" Jamie said, trying to get a better look without touching his arms against Tooth, who knows what would happen if she was blasted by what was coming off of them. And who would want to know?

"Well, up until now you haven't really had any spirit characteristics, although now they're coming. And wow, they are big." Tooth said, marvelling at the screen.

"How long now? And, more importantly, what are they?" Jamie asked eagerly.

"4 minutes and no idea!" Tooth beamed, "this is AMAZING!"

"Tooth you may want what's under your seat." Jamie said, nodding towards a small thin container.

When Tooth opened it it was an umbrella, plastic and transparent.

"So you don't get covered in Jamie chunks in 3 minutes." Jamie said, clutching his chest, still trying desperately to be funny.

"Holy shi-wow-amaz-coo-t many is smart!" Tooth said, looking at her phone.

"W-ha-a-at?" Jamie stuttered, his breath beginning to wheeze.

"It's taking, he's taking," She looked into the sky, more specifically- at the moon, "parts o- actually, you'll find out."

"SO reassuri-i-ing. You really can make people feel better!" Jamie said as fast as he could, trying to hide the pain from his voice. Then there was a flash of purple light and Jamie was gone. All that was left was a pile of burning flesh and seiring hot blood staining the car.

Then tooth muttered to herself

"Now what?"


	22. Chapter 22 - Pitch's Fun 1

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. I got hit by a car (12****th**** time this year!) and have also... got a boyfriend! So yeah, my health and my life got in the way of my fanfics :(. Also, a quick warning about the next chapter (the one you're reading now) because it is short, although packs a punch! LITTERALLY.**

"Well, I suppose you want to know how this happened. So, since I'm about to kill you, an explanation wouldn't hurt. First: I watch you from when you first became immortal. Second: I attack those closest to you. Third: I make you re-start and feed off what you never did before. And fourth: I use that energy to get you back here, just a few years early and I kill you. Any questions? No? Alright then. Lets get started."

Jack heard a voice say. It seemed to be coming from everywhere. Then he began to realise where he was. Underwater. Check. Cold. Check. Dark. Check. No, uncheck. No, uhh yes, no? Check.

Then jack saw whatever was above him begin to crack and break, a dark fluid leaking in. It circled him and began to push him to the surface.

"Come on, come on. That's it."

When he was finally at the surface he saw a figure, wearing completely back and with grey skin, standing and looking at him.

"Hello."

Jack was about to say something but he felt something wrap around his legs. He looked down and saw the fluid, was in-fact sand. Or, more importantly, it was wrapping around his legs and rising quickly.

"OI!" Jack shouted as the sand reached his chest. "STOP IT!"

The figure simply laughed and raised a hand. With a small flick of his wrist it stopped trapping Jack, it was still there and was holding him still, but it had stopped advancing. It had trapped him up to his neck and he was kicking out furiously.

"WHO ARE YOU?! LET ME GO!" Jack shouted, still riving.

"Oh come on. Don't act like you don't know." The figure said, taking a step towards jack, he felt the black sand trap him tighter. It was now squeezing painfully tight around him. "Oh. You don't." The figure said, beginning to laugh maniacally.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" Jack shouted, still trying to break free.

"Well, I don't think telling you that would be proper manners for someone killing you. Would it?" The figure said, a smile on his face. Almost immediately the sand tightened around jack even more. This make jack almost stop breathing and his face was strewn with pain.

"LET ME G-" Jack managed to say, before the sand tightened almost enough to stop him from breathing. Talking was out of the question.

"Now, now. Good little boys should be seen and not heard. Although right now you're neither." The figure said, placing a hand around Jack's chin. "You're pretty good looking."

At this jack lunged his head downwards, sinking his teeth deep into the figures fingers. He cried out in pain and punched Jack around the face. This almost made jack unconscious. Then the sand began to tighten around his crotch. Jack yelped slightly in pain, although he was more worried about what the figure was doing to care about the pain.

He was stood.

Robe open.

Masturbating.


	23. Chapter 23 - Pitch's Fun 2

**Author's Note: Warning again. This time I wrote this on my phone while at an observatory telescope at 1 in the morning so it's kinda short.**

Jack looked in shock at the scene.

His brain was screaming so many thing, mostly RUN, SUICIDE SOUNDS GOOD, DON'T LET HIM DO WHAT THE'S ABOUT TO, etc.

Although, the sand restrained to to only watch. He turned his head, although immediately it twisted his head back to watch. He closed his eyes tight, although the sand opened the back up. He felt like he was about to vomit at what he was seeing, although (again) the sand was arranged just right to stop anything from happening. Well, happening in him.

The figure began to moan for a few seconds before cumming all over the frozen lake bed. When he was done he wiped the remnants in jack's brown-white mix of hair. Tears of terror and disgust ran down Jack's face, although all he could do was stare into the grinning face. Without warning he clicked his fingers and the nightmare sand tightened so much Jack slipped into unconsciousness, his body being supported by the sand.

/-\

When jack woke up he found he was in a dark room. He was still being held up by something, although as soon as he tried to move a light switched on and almost blinded him. He found he was being held in a vertical start shape, although it was a lot like being crucified. He also noticed something equally disturbing, he was naked. By this, it meant that what was holding him up was doing so by a large black rod through the centre of his arms and feet. He decided that moving would hurt more and he couldn't risk losing any more blood.

Then he heard footsteps that were getting closer. He could here someone whistling and his whole brain was screaming "RUN".

"How's my little SHIT!" The figure said, his face immediately snapping from a fake smile to one of hatred and disgust. Then he created a long black sword in his hand. "Let's start with this."

He slowly placed the tip on the centre of Jack's chest. Then he applied a small amount of pressure and very slowly ran it down. He stopped slightly above Jack's member. The figure smiled and cut a small circle around the general area, blood gushing down his legs. Then, without warning, he jammed the sword into Jack's upper thigh. The boy tried not to make any noise, although he failed and let out a loud scream of pain.

"YOU BASTARD!" Jack screamed, his whole body shaking and twitching from the pain.

"Language." The figure simply said, slowly pulling the sword out of his leg. Jack continued to let out small grunts of pain during and after this, his eyes clamped shut. "Now, I want you to watch this. Then I'll let you go."

Jack slowly opened his eyes and looked at the figure. Suddenly, without warning he repositioned the sword above jack's lower and and brought it down. There was a loud cracking sound and Jack screamed from the pain, although the sand forced him to keep looking. With a thud the detached part of Jack's arm hit the floor, blood showering down onto it.


	24. Chapter 24 - Pitch's Fun 3

**Author's Note: Another warning. Very short aswell.**

Jack screamed again when he felt a finger probing the wound. The figure had just cut off his arm and was now running his finger across the parting; pinching, pulling and prodding the flesh and bone.

"You know what, I think it would be a shame to let all your fear just go. So, neither will you." The figure said, grabbing a handful of Jack's blood soaked flesh and smiling evilly at the boy. Tears were now gushing from Jack's face and his body began to spasm even more uncontrollably than before. "So now, what next? I could physically harm you and get that type of fear. Or I could," He placed his other hand around Jack's length that was now sticky with blood. "No, I don't think doing that would be effective. I think that I'll... Do both!"

Suddenly (and luckily) there was a loud crash behind the figure. He heard what he thought were hooves and the scraping of metal before seeing something even stranger than what he had so far. A bright red sleigh! A very fast bright red sleigh. A very big, very fast bright red sleigh. A very big, very fast bright red sleigh heading straight towards them.

Neither of them could react before it hit them. It knocked the figure out of the way and luckily the shock caused all the black sand to deteriorate before it could rip off any other limbs. Jack was sent hurtling into the sleigh, only to be met by four of the weirdest people, well mostly people, he had ever met.

"Moon, what did he do to you?" A large man, wearing a red duffel coat and brownish trousers, with a very Russian accent.

"Shit, look at his arm." The rabbit(?) said, sitting him up on a seat.

"What- oh" The fairy(?) said, studying his arms.

"Obviously, half a left arm!" The rabbit said, searching through a leather bag with a bright red cross on it.

Then Jack slipped back out of consciousness.


	25. Chapter 25 - Memories Of The Past 1

**Author's Note: I'm sorry, but for all you whovians like myself I give you this little poem:**

**Roses are****red**

**The TARDIS is blue**

**The Doctor once said**

**"Rose Tyler, I-" ...**

**There you go, you know what. If Moffat for some reason is reading this then, YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!**

**No warnings for this chapter, so enjoy! Actually, warning for a lot of references, me and my boyfriend have kinda been binge-watching Doctor Who for the last 2 days so, sorry.**

"_So, what were you looking for? A tuxedo? A basic suit? Something with a bow-tie? Something with suspenders? Something blue?" The shopkeeper asked, getting excited about a new customer._

"_Watch one more episode of that British TV show and I'll make sure you won't be able to watch anything again._

"_Something bigger on the inside?" The shopkeeper asked, not even paying attention to what he was saying._

"_STOP!" Tooth begged. "No more Doctor bloody Who references or I'll block BBC from that TV."_

"_Although the bowtie, suspenders and blue weren't that bad though." Jack said, thinking._

"_What type of suit?" The shopkeeper asked, giving a 'I told you so' face to Tooth._

"_A tux, yeah, a tux with some sexy suspenders and a bowtie." Jack laughed and tooth was biting the back of her hand trying to force back giggles._

…

Jack was jolted back into reality by the sleigh crashing to a stop. He groaned and tried to sit up, although when he realised he was heavily bandaged and on a stretcher he stopped. Being kidnapped wasn't that bad if they gave you medical care. Was it?

He was immediately rushed off of the sleigh and down a hallway, the Russian and the rabbit carrying the stretcher.

"He's waking up." The rabbit said, looking sternly at the Russian as they raced down the corridor.

"Hello, Jack. How you today? Dyeing. Okay, that better than dead." He said, smiling at the Rabbit then Jack. Then Jack slipped back away from the waking world.

…

_When he walked in he found Jack standing there, stark naked, having a shower. Now Jamie became ____very __glad that they couldn't afford a new shower-curtain._

_"Hello honey!" Jack smiled, an obvious erection growing._

_"Hi there, Frosty" Jamie teased, giving Jack a large smile._

_"Want to share a shower?" Jack asked, somehow having his smile (and other things) grow much larger._

_"Nothing dirty." Jamie said, a slightly serious tone overcoming his voice._

_"Nah, nothing dirty. Just a shower._

_"Okay then." Jamie said, starting to himself strip. Although he couldn't help seeing Jack blush every time he took off another garment. Once he was fully unclothed he got into the shower, both boys erections rubbing against one another's._

_"Okay, that's it. I can't wait any more." Jack said, pulling Jamie in much closer and thrust into Jamie's waist._

_"You know how I said 'nothing dirty', would you mind if I break that promise?" Jamie asked, making jack blush tremendously._

_"Thank moon, I have been using all of my willpower to stop myself from doing this." Jack said, kneeling down, taking Jamie's throbbing member in his hand. "Are you sure you want me to?"_

_"Jack are you a virgin?" Jamie asked, hoping that he was his first._

_"Yeah, you" Jack said shyly, giving Jack a small smile._

…

Jack was then flung awake again by the feeling of a needle being stuck in his arm, his low pain threshold was annoying.

"Ah, Jack. You not dead yet! That good, good!" The Russian boomed, clasping his hands together and beaming at Jack. "Well, not dead _yet_"

"Jack, this is not going to hurt at all." He heard an Australian voice say, a moment later a searing hot pain exploded in his leg-wound. He let out a small grunt of pain and looked at the rabbit, "I lied, mate."

_'kidnapped by a Russian, an Aussie and a fairy. Well, better than being raped then killed...'_

Jack thought to himself, realising that he wasn't in that bad a state than he originally thought. Well, he had lost the bottom part of an arm, been stabbed, been forced to watch... _that,_ an then hit by a speeding sleigh. Although optimism was one of his better qualities, that and not getting freaked out. And right now, he REALLY needed to keep that skill.

"Isheokay? Istheboyhurt?Howbad'sthedamagewhywontyouletmeseehi mohmygodihopehe'sokayI'MFREAKINGOUT!" The fairy said, turning a purplish hue from lack of breath.

"Tooth, stay back. Boy is fine." The Russian said, turning back to the curtain surrounding the bed. "Now, boy will sleep. Or stay awake during surgery, although I will guess you no do that."

Then Jack felt a pain in his wrist, before the world fell black again.

…

_"What's your name?" The stern faced year 13 girl asked, feeling both embarrassed and angry as fuck to be there._

_"Jamie Bennet." Jamie said, trying to act as confidently as he could. He was shit at acting though._

_"Who's your date?" The girl asked, sighing and opening a book with all the girl's names written inside._

_"You might want to, umm." Jamie said, tapping the book with the boy's name in that was lying on the table in front of her._

_"You being serious" She said, blushing and trying not to laugh._

_"Yeah. You know, if you weren't a lot bigger and stronger than me I'd smack the smile of that pretty little face of your's." Jamie said, tensing up._

_"Slapped by a gay guy, wouldn't hurt too much. Well, anyway, who is it." She sighed, opening up the other book._

_"A guest, Jack Frost" Jamie said, turning the book to the last page that was titled "guests", "I'm getting good at guessing."_

_"Funny name. Well okay, you can go in now." She said, trying not to laugh again._

_"Thanks, oh yeah, if you could. Go jump in front of a truck you homophobic shit." Jamie spat._

_"Actually, I'm a lesbo myself, look." She said, pulling out a wallet with a picture of her and another girl kissing, "Just didn't expect to see any gay guys here, that's all."_

_"Well, sorry about the truck thing." Jamie said, feeling awkwardness building in the air. He raised a hand quickly to say bye as he rushed through the doors._

…

When Jack came around he was still lying in the hospital bed, still bandaged up, still in a lot of. Well, not as much pain actually.

"HE'S AWAKE!" He heard a female voice shout, the sound feeling like it would crack his head open, "Are you feeling any better?"

"not being raped by a psycho," Jack said, sitting up (wincing in pain as he did so) and recoiling back to the headboard, "Yet."

"Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you. In-fact we're going to do the opposite!" She said, perking up a bit from the hidden insult.

"O-Kay. I'm scared." Jack admitted, recoiling further back.

"Don't be. We would have already done something to you if we were like," She paused, looking slightly scared, "Him."

"Who was he?" Jack asked, feeling slightly safer around the fairy.

"Pitch Samuelson Black, or as we call him- Pitch." She said, looking down sadly. "He is the bringer of fear, and what's more worrying is that he will give you fear and do anything to make it stick."

"I realised." Jack said, slowly and painfully recoiling his knees to his chest and wrapping his 1.5 arms around them.

"You should rest, we'll keep him out." She said, patting Jack on the head and leaving him.

He _would_ have gone to sleep, although there was one thing stopping him. Who was he dreaming about.


	26. Chapter 26 - Memories Of The Past 2

**Author's Note: I am writing this on a bus so it won't be very specific and it might be a bit short, I was called out to an observatory about 5 minutes into writing this so, sorry. Also, I will get back to having Jamie and Jack together, although I don't want to rush it too fast through my story-line that I have accidentally gotten stuck into. If you have any suggestions then please either PM (preferred option), or comment/review this (only do that if you **_**have**_** to). Anyways, ENJOYZ MA CHAPTA!**

It had been 2 weeks since he had gotten in the hospital/kidnapping place. He was almost recovered and they had offered him a room and realising that he had no-where to go or live, he accepted. That _Pitch_ guy still hadn't shown up, Jack was actually wondering if he'd ever see him again. And if he did...

"Jaaack!" He heard Tooth call from outside the door, he got up and used his crutches to get to the door.

"Yes." He said opening the door to let Tooth in, he had learned all their names by now.

"North wants to see you, he says it's big news." Tooth said, eyeing him up and down.

"You got anything better to wear?" She asked, looking at his ripped clothes. None of the guardians were good at stitching so they simply washed his clothes (after they found them) and gave them back to him.

"No." Jack said, feeling a little bit useless.

"Well, let's go get you some. Just a quick trip to Japan, 5 minutes." She said, grabbing his arm and flying them out the window.

"TOOTH!" Jack shouted, broken glass flying over them both. Tooth still hadn't mastered opening windows.

…

About a minute later

…

They came to a very abrupt (painful) stop outside a shop. In the window he could see tuxedos and suits and bowties and, well, every other piece of formal clothing you could think of. Tooth rushed them in and tapped the shop-keeper on the shoulder. He spun around and smiled at them, his hands raised in greeting.

"こんにちは！" He said, getting a confused look from Jack although Tooth smiled.

"We speak English today?" Tooth said, looking at Jack.

_"Oh, he's English!" The man smiled and offered Jack a handshake._

_"Not English, American. Although I do speak English." Jack said sarcastically, returning the handshake._

Suddenly the room began to spin. He head began to feel light and he felt his feet suddenly slipped from the floor. He felt his head hit the floor and blacked out.

Jamie sat in class, his head slowly hitting the table.

"And the capital of England is?" The teacher asked, suddenly glaring at Jamie. "James?"

"It's Jamie miss, and the capital of England is London." He said, deliberately correcting her. The teacher always got his name wrong, even when reading it off of the register she deliberately said "James" not "Jamie" or "Bennet". "And the English flag is a lot like the red cross logo, although it is not as well known and usually people either think that England, Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland and Ireland in general don't have flags and that all 5 countries have the Union Jack as a flag. Although actually they have separate flags and in some parts of Britain they are more proud of their own flag as they are of the Union Jack."

The class looked at him shocked, fully expecting him to have said something like "the capital of England is Spain. Duhhh!" or something along those lines.

"G-great answer Tennant!" His teacher spat, trying not to scream her head off.

"Bennet" He corrected, a smile on his lips.

"B-b-enne-t-t!" She stuttered, her jaw clenching hard.

"Excuse m-" A voice from behind the opening door said.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Jamie's teacher cut them off, only to find she was shouting to the head-teacher (or whatever the American version of that was).

"Excuse me?" The elderly woman said, obviously appauled at her language.

"I'm sorry I'm so so-"

"Get in my office NOW!" She shouted, then calmed slightly to look at the children, "You can all have the day off."


	27. Chapter 27 - Jack's Back!

**Author's Note: Sorry for slow updates, although I have been very busy. Well, no real warnings for this chapter- so sorry fellow perverts, no smuttynesses!**

**So,****27kirune12 said they wanted longer chapters, and since you said please: HERE WE GO! (I am going to have a migraine before this is over...) Also, did you know that flammable and inflammable are synonyms, so yeah!**

"_Hey Kiddo!"_

_ "Ja*k! I m***ed you so **ch!"_

_ "W*y **** only been ***e since yesterdayd*d**yy"_

"_ack *** to tell you."_

_ *"h. Go on "_

"_ink that I-I am in love with"_

"_Just s-say iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii*i*i*it"_

"_****** I'm in love with you."_

_/_

**universe #1**

tooth paced the room impatiently, wringing her hands together.

"How can we lose a guardian and a believer just like that?" She clicked her fingers before quickly returning to hand-wringing.

"Don't know!" North was sat at his desk, looking equally as worried.

_Thud_

"What the?-"

_THUD!_

"North, what's going o-"

_**THUD!**_

Pitch stood in front of them, looking ready for death,

"What the fuck have you done?" He gasped nearly falling to the floor.

"How did you get in you-" Tooth nearly shouted, although was cut off by Pitch,

"It was _very_ hard, although trust me. It hurt enough to not get me attacked again." He nearly collapsed, "Again, what did you guys fuck up this time? The whole spirit world's gone mad." He leant on a chair, trying to stay conscious.

"You not do this?" North was extremely worried, he had just had his only thing to blame messed up, and couldn't attack Pitch for any good reason and he was too good to just randomly attack.

"Why would I? What could I get by freezing half of Burgess or almost completely melting the south pole?" He wheezed, beginning to sway with dizziness. "North, could you _please_ turn the defences down a bit. Your _killing _me!"

North hastily walked over to a panel in the wall and flicked a switch, all the shadows in the room rushed to Pitch and he stood straight. For about 2 seconds.

"What the shit is going on?!" Bunny lunged at Pitch and held him to the floor.

"OH, come on!" Pitch gasped, not expecting help from anyone. He didn't get any.

"Pitch came here to accuse us of Jack and Jamie going missing." Tooth said, confused and bored with the concept.

"You believed him?" Bunny spat, pushing Pitch further into the floor.

"Honesty lock, it cannot let you lie while in here." North waved his arms around to signify _everywhere_.

"Jack's gone?" Pitch could hardly breath as Bunny was now kneeling on his chest as well, snarling his Pookan head off.

"You didn't know?" Tooth was next to bunny, trying to pry him off of the slim man.

"No." He breathed as bunny got off him. He stood and looked at the guardians.

"Pitch, would you be-"

"NO!" Bunny shouted at North, knowing what he was about to say.

"Be interested in helping us, we will wipe slate clean?" North said, pushing Bunny aside and holding a hand out to Pitch.

"Deal."

/

**Universe 4 (newest)**

Jack nearly screamed as he shot up from his sleep. He wasn't lying on anything, standing on nothing, touching nothing, _breathing_ nothing. He gasped for air as he fell, only to inhale huge gulps of golden sand that had suddenly enveloped him.

"JACK!" A voice screamed from nowhere. "IF YOU DIE I'LL KILL YOU!"

Suddenly Jack's descend/ascent/Being thrown around began to speed up and the sand scraped against his skin.

"NEARLY THERE, HOLD ON!"

"_what can he hold onto!"_

"THAT WAS A METAPHORE!"

Suddenly Jack's back crashed against something hard before he was _flung_ in the other direction.

"OKAY, I NEARLY HIT HIM WITH A WALL!"

"_You sure you know what you're doing? Not even I want you to kill him_"

Then Jack's feet collided with something and he managed to make out a floor through the sand for almost a second before he was pulled away.

"SORRY, BROUGHT YOU IN A BIT FAST!"

Then there was a loud crash and Jack fell onto a wooden floor. The sand disappeared and he was left (hands and knees) on the floor, staring at the other 4 guardians.

"Oh my god Jack!" Tooth put down a large golden-metallic device and rushed over to him to help him up.

"What the fuck's happening!" He breathed as he stood up.

"What is your name?" Tooth talked to him like he was a baby.

"Jackson Overland Frost. Nice to meet you!" He held out a hand.

"How old"

"More than 300 hundred, much younger than you."

"So you know us."

"Yes."

"And your not worried?"

"Why would I-"

"Look behind you."

Jack slowly turned to be met face-to-face with the one and only. Pitch Black.

"Helloooooooo!" Jack said, immediately punching the grey figure around the face. Caught off guard he fell back and hit the floor. "Sorry, that was meant to hurt a lot _more_."

–-

"YOU LET PITCH IN!" Jack screamed, his face inches from North's. The man simply glanced at Tooth although she all she said was-

"I think I'm with Jack on this one. If you didn't have a chance of killing me if you wanted to I would have beat the crap out of that grey bastard." She was extremely calm as she said it, not even a twitch.

"Really?" North tried to look sad and mimic a sad puppy, although it wasn't working and he was starting to look retarded.

"North, back on subject," Jack cleared his throat, "WHY THE HELL IS PITCH HERE!?"

"Jack calm down." North raised his hands to try and at least stop the boy lunging on him.

"Jack, I don't want to cause any harm to you." Pitch's voice echoed slightly before he appeared next to the pair. "If I did then I would already have done so."

"How do I know you're not setting up another plan?" Jack spat at the older spirit.

"Because if I was then it wouldn't work anyway, the whole world is in havoc." He was calm when he replied although they could see his anger.

"What do you mean?" Jack was slightly scared at his comment although quickly it grew. Pitch grabbed his arm and they fell through the shadows. Jack heard North shout in anger and Tooth scream at the top of her lungs in fear.

They landed at the south pole. Most of it was either water or large clumps of dirt and rock that had surfaced without the ice to block it.

"What happened here?" Jack's anger was instantly washed away as he looked around. Shocked to see a place he would have loved become a warm ocean.

"You. When you left it was so different around the world that nature itself compensated, it pulled the cold from here and dispersed it around the world since you couldn't create winter. And no, I don't mean mother nature, I mean actual scientific nature.

"So why did you pull me out of this place and plop me in another reality?"

"What?" Pitch turned to face jack, confusion and slight anger marked his features.

"You ripped me away from Jamie and everything I know and tried to destroy me completely. Luckily it was timed just well enough so I slipped," He rubbed the back of his head, "Painfully into another one."

"i didn't do that. _How_ could I have done that?" Pitch's confusion was growing. Not only the fact that another Pitch somehow did this to Jack, but also how- "So you remember Jamie?"

Jack's face shot up to look at him, "Yeah, I guess I do. Not very well, we were..." HE searched his memory for any clue, "Friends?"

"Ahh, that's one for Tooth." Pitch cringed inside at Jack's words. He may have hated Jack, and still does, although this was one nightmare he didn't create mainly because it was horrible from every perspective. "Well let's see if we can get you're," Cringing again, "Friend," That was hard, "Back here. I bet this has been quite traumatic. If he can remember that is."

Pitch grabbed the boy's arm again and they were hurled back to the workshop.

"This is going to hurt." Pitch shouted to jack over the wind-like sound coming from the shadows due to the long trip.

_Thud_

The darkness around them flickered and warped slightly before returning back.

_THUD!_

Nausea began to creep into Jack's stomach and his head was spinning.

_**THUD!**_

The nightmare sand and shadows flew away from them and they seemed to have landed, if that could be considered a _landing_, in one of the machinery rooms that generated power for the lights and heating.

"Bit off course, although pretty good considering the distance." Pitch stretched his back and glanced at the other spirit. Jack was hunched over clutching his stomach, looking like he was going to vomit.

"Not. Doing. That. Ag-" He collapsed to the floor unconscious, almost a regular routine now for him.

"This is not going to look go-"

"WHAT THE HELL!?" A boomerang hit Pitch in the head a second time that day.

"He collapsed Aster." Pitch picked the boy up and gave him to the pooka.

"Take him to the medic room, i'll get North." Pitch dissapeared into the shadows and Bunny rushed off with Jack.


End file.
